My life as a judd
by Galaxydefender49
Summary: About a girl and her 'brother' and their life together and adventures they go on when one of their lives are changed drasticaly. Rating may change throughout the story. Please review with suggestions.
1. Chapter 1

It all started when I was just the young age of 4. Well that's when my new life started. Up until I was 4 I had a normal life and I was a normal girl. I had blue eyes inherited from both my parents and my plain lint brown hair which I got from my mother. I was an only child but my cousins made up for that. In total I had 6 cousins 3 of which treated me as their younger sister. All of these cousins however were on my mothers side which I did not find surprising when I found out from my aunt later on in my life considering my fathers parents and family did not like me due to the fact I was conceived out of wedlock. So my life was sort of normal although I don't remember much of it or my parents. This is because when I was 4 my mum and dad were kidnapped and murdered by a bank robber while I was at nursery. After this my life got flipped upside down. I didn't know what was going on and would keep asking the people looking after me "where's mummy and daddy" to which they answered they "we'll tell you when your older". This just frustrated me more. Then things started looking up as my aunt my mums sister who was the mother of my 3 'siblings' found out what happened. I saw her a week after she found out when she finally found out where they were keeping and when she found me I remember her looking me in the eye and telling me "don't worry your safe now we'll look after you". That was the day when I was no longer Charlotte Louise Marie Mckenzie but Charlotte Louise Marie Judd.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I can only remember that now after being told about my parents before I just thought that my aunt Emma and uncle Christopher were my parents. No one told me different and treated me as if I was there daughter especially Harry. Harry was always my favourite cousin even when I was a baby apparently and I he treated me as his sister back then that would explain why he always said "I always wanted a baby sister and I got you". I officially became a judd when 4 and Harry was only 11. Anyway back to the present I'm now 10 and quite mature of my age and we are on our way to Harry's audition. "Are we there yet?" I asked for fifth time well I'm not mature all the time. It didn't surprise me when harry turned around to look at me "no and you should be happy that I think your lucky otherwise you'd be at school so be quiet". Now usually I would have said something back to him but I gave him that one because I knew how nervous he was.  
"Harry, I don't know why your so nervous I'm 10 and I can tell that your brilliant and drums". He just sighed at me well that was a great answer I opened my mouth to prove my point but he beat me too it. "I'm glad you think that Choc but this is different this is a real signed band like busted". I knew he was trying to win me over and give in 1 because he used the nickname he gave me and he was using my favourite band at this time against me. "Fine I get it but I bet this conversation stopped you worrying for awhile" I did have a point and he knew it by the smirk on my face. "Yeah I guess thanks Chocs". While harry was busy making a beat with his drumsticks I was scanning his potential rivals. Although I couldn't tell with a few people if they were there for bass or drums. By the look of the people around I could just tell that Harry was going to get in even if he didn't believe me when I told him so.

"Harold Judd" was the words spoken to make me burst out laughing and harry get nervous and embarrassed of me. "Good luck you won't need it though" I managed to get out before he went into the room where the auditions were being held. I was still laughing at the name Harold when someone sat down next to me. "What's so funny?" The mystery person asked me. I looked up just in time to see it was a guy before bursting out laughing again I did manage to gasp out "Harold" though. He looked at me strangely then started to chuckle as well. "I don't think we should be laughing at someone's name" " true but I'm allowed to". He looked at me for awhile then asked me "why makes you special enough to laugh at people's names then?" This tempted me to say something else but I just said "we'll I'm related to him" this made a look of understanding cross his face "that would explain why you are here and why you two looked so alike" I guessed that was the other reason he sat next to me to find out why I was here. Lookin closely at his face I could tell he was younger than all the other people that were auditioning and even at this young age I could tell he was cute.

"So what's your name because I'm not suppose to talk to strangers" he chuckled when he said this and put his hand out to shake which was trembling slightly. This told me that no matter how confident he looked he was defiantly nervous. "I'm Dougie nice to meet you..." He said to me as I shook his hand and said "I'm Charlotte but everyone calls me Charlie well except Harry". When looking up from his hand I saw Harry standing behind him giving me the signal to be quiet to which I slightly nodded my head. I don't know what Harry was going to do I just knew it involved shocking or scaring Dougie. Before I knew it harry was saying " hey Choc who's this?" In a voice slightly to loud to be used indoors. At this point Dougie had jumped out of his seat and turned around to face Harry while I was laughing again. "I completely forgot about Harold" Dougie said turning to face me again with a smirk on his face. Harry's face however was the complete opposite or so I thought till he started laughing with Dougie and then harder when he saw a look of confusion on my face. "Choc your face was priceless" to which I replied "we'll your name is Harold and your a doo doo brain" after saying that I stuck my tongue out and stomped away.

I could here Harry and Dougie walking after me and shouting at me to stop. I finally stopped but that was because their voices were starting to annoy me. "Choc I know your 10 but " he was saying till he got interrupted by Dougie " woah your 10" me and harry just stared at him until he started to explain " what I thought you were like 13 the way you were speaking" I was going to explain that I was mature until Harry beat me too it. "Well Choc here is usually more mature for her age but then she gets angry or starts laughing and acts her age" so I glared at him because he said I got angry but then realised I was just proving his point. Then Dougie had to ask the question that was always asked "why do you call her Choc Harry?" To which Harry had to explain that I loved charlie and the chocolate factory the book and would pretend I was charlie " and that is why I call her Choc short for chocolate" Harry finished. This is when I decided to look at the one and realised me and Harry had to go " Harry we need to go home mum will be worried". So me and Harry said goodbye to Dougie and wished him luck for the band and he said the same to harry and we went our separate ways.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Life went on normal for the week after Harry's audition. Me and Katherine had just come back from going shopping while Harry and Tank were playing cricket somewhere. When the phone rang and Katherine told me to answer it while she put my new clothes away for me. " I'm coming" was the usual thing I shouted at the phone and today was no different. " hello Judd house littlest judd speaking" I answered the way I was taught well mum taught me the judd house bit and my siblings taught me the littlest judd bit. I heard a chuckle on the other end before they spoke. " hello this is Tom fletcher" he sounded young but spoke like a man would on the phone. " we'll hi Tom how can I help you" I asked trying to be as posh or formal as possible for me. When he asked for Harry I had a feeling it was about his audition. " Harry's not here at the moment but I can give him a message or get him to phone you" Tom then said what I had expected " we'll I was going to tell him that he had a callback for the band". I held the phone away from me and screamed then put it back in time to here Tom and another person laugh and then give me a number that I quickly wrote down. The number was for Harry to ring Tom to get the details about the callback.

For the 30 minutes that it took for Harry and Tank to get back were filled of me jumping about the house and screaming. Katherine had only just managed to calm me down when Harry and Tank walked in all sweaty. " Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry..."

" I'll be down in a minute Choc just going to get a shower"

" fine" I grumbled and sulked until I saw Tank " hey Tank guess what?" He just looked at me and sighed " I thought I told you not to call me that" I just rolled my eyes at him "you did but that would be no fun and you are Thomas the tank engine so guess already"

"You put green dye in Harry's shampoo?"

"No put that sounds like a good idea!"

" don't tell him I gave you the idea and did you get Katherine to stop buying you pink clothes" oh how I wished that was true I hated he colour pink but I was a girl so had to have pink clothes. "Nope but I want to do that"

He looked like he was thinking hard which is strange for him then finally as Harry was coming down the stairs said " nope I give up" well he did try more than usual. Harry looked between me and Tank then looked at me and was about to ask what I was shouting about when he can in when I remembered and shouted "Tom phones today and I answered the phone guess what he said" Tank looked at me confused and frustrated because I was playing the guessing game while Harry just looked confused. I didn't understand why until he explained " I only no one Tom" he then looked at Tank " and I was with him all afternoon" I didn't want to tell him so I suggested "if I tell you the news I think you'll know who I'm talking about". Harry just gestured for me to continue "what would you say if I said the word callback" within a matter of seconds Harry's mouth had dropped open and he had made a noise that could only be described as a girlish squeal which had me screaming with laughter.

You could say that we were all happy for Harry but I would say me and Harry were the happiest. I was extremely happy because not only was my favourite brother getting a chance at his dreams but he had asked mum to let me be his lucky charm again as it seemed to work. When mum agreed I squealed like Harry had because I got another day of school. At the back of my mind I also was happy because we might be able to find out what happened to Dougie.

a/n- please review and tell me what you think and what you do or don't lime about it I and how you think I can improve it thank you xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The callback lasted 2 days so mum said that while Harry was sharing with the person he was up against I would have to ask Tank to take me and share a room with him. So I had been sat in my room trying to come up with the best way to ask Tank for the past 10 minutes so far I had decided its best not to call him Tank. Then I had the idea to ask mum if Katherine to take me. "Mum you know you said I have to ask Tank can't I ask Katherine?" The look she had showed that she was thinking it over "we'll I don't see why not" and with that said I ran of to find Katherine. "Oh Katherine" I said in my cutest voice once I found her in her room "yes" she said mocking me and drawing out the 's'. "You know you love me and your my favourite sister"

"I'm your only sister but yeah" she did have a point "can you take me to Harry's callback and stay at the hotel with me?" She looked like she was going to say yes so I started my happy dance. Which was basically me jumping around in circles. She looked at her calendar then turned around with a frown on her face I stopped jumping straight away "I'm sorry loulou I'm staying with friends in Ipswich for the weekend".

That is how I ended up outside Tank's room with a pout on my face and my best puppy eyes. I knocked quietly at first and didn't think he had heard me until the door swung open. "Hey charlie why the long face?" I decided sniffling would help me " T-t-tommy you know Harry's audition?" He looked thoughtful then nodded "well mum says I can't go without someone to stay with me at the hotel".

"Why can't you stay with Harry?"

"He has to share a room with the other person who got a callback".

"So you came to ask me to stay with you right?" I made my pout extra big and nodded. "I guess so seen as Harry needs his lucky charm" Tommy hardly got to finish his sentence before I jumped on him and gave him a massive hug and then skipped down the corridor to tell harry the good news.

Knock knock knock knock knock "who is it" came Harry's voice from within happy that people were actually knocking. I have learnt when I was 7 to always knock on Harry's door as well as Tank's due to walking in on them both getting changed. "It's the littlest Judd" I said with obvious glee in my voice. Harry opened the door trying to hide a chuckle but then his face changed when he asked "how did you answers the phone to Tom?" I was confused to why he asked but replied anyway "the way I was taught to 'hello Judd house littlest judd speaking' why?" Harry just smiled at my response and chuckled without hiding it. " I was just wondering and you still do the littlest judd thing huh?" I just nodded. "So what were you knock knock knocking about?" I remembered why I was there and started doing my happy dance again. "Whoa slow down there" harry said while holding may shoulders so I couldn't move. "I'm just doing my happy dance because Tommy said that he would stay with me" I looked up to see a smirk on Harry's face and tilted my head until he explained. "You called him Tommy instead of Tank" I just stomped my foot and sighed "I did it to get him to agree now I can't stop" when Harry just laughed at me I walked back to my room until I stopped calling Tank Tommy.

It was at dinner when I finally left my room and went to see the rest of my family. Before going and sitting next to Katherine and Harry I went and kissed both mum and dad on the check. "So what's for dinner mummy?" Mum chuckled because she knew I only called her mummy when I wanted something or there was food involved. "Yours and Harry's favourite spaghetti Bolognese of course" I don't know who squealed more me or Harry come to think about it "Harry do you know you may be turning into a girl" everyone looked from Harry to me and then all asked me either what,why or how at the same time. "It's simple he's been squealing like one for a month now and it started when he heard about the band so either he becoming a girl or a pig" I slightly heard Katherine and Tank mumble "or gay" under their breath then they smiled at each other. I was really concentrating on eating my food when mum thanked Tank for him agreeing to take me to Harry's audition and staying with me. Katherine then looked at me and smiled "so that's why I heard you calling him Tommy after you asked me" I smiled while getting ready to slurp some spaghetti. Tank just looked at me then asked Katherine "oh so Charlie asked you first" I was halfway through slurping my spaghetti when Katherine said "yeah but I couldn't take her because I'm going to stay with friends". That's when he and Harry looked at me because they didn't know that Tank was my second option then burst out laughing when i looked down in embarrassment.

"So when is the callback son" dad finally asked Harry to start conversation again."um this weekend so in 4 days time". Wow I didn't think of it like that it is quite soon and by the look on Harry's face he didn't either. "Well that is soon" Harry nodded "yeah I think when I'm finished I'm going to practise". Hearing this made me sit up in my seat I was just opening to speak when I heard "Chocs you don't need to ask anymore you know tour welcome to watch me practise, plus it helps me get over the nerve of performing in front of an audience" I smiled my cheesiest grin while I said "I'm glad I can be help instead of just being your lucky charm" me and Harry soon finished dinner excited for practise time despite mum trying to stop us guzzling our food. Although when we went to go upstairs mum got out my special ice-cream. It was my special ice-cream because I was the only one that liked it in the house and it was hard to find it was licorice flavour. Mum offered it the way she always does by waving it in front of me and waiting for me to talk before giving me any. "Please mummy". Everyone laughed but I didn't care I had my ice-cream. "I swear you like that ice-cream too much, anyway I'll be upstairs ready when your done. The only reason I knew it was Harry was because he was the only one going upstairs after dinner.

I tried to eat my ice-cream as fast as my dinner so I didn't keep Harry waiting put that was hard when I kept getting brain freeze. That's why when Harry opened his door for me I was stood there with my thumb in my mouth. "C'mon Choc you're nearly 11 and your jacking your thumb. I tried to explain why with my thumb in my mouth but it didn't work. Taking my thumb out of my mouth with a pop I said "I got brain freeze and you should know that this gets rid of it" to be honest he should know this by now I tell him every time I get a brain freeze that if you put your thumb on the roof of your mouth it goes away. "Yeah I know now are you coming in or not?" It was then I realised I was still stood outside his room while he was in his doorway so I pushed him aside and went and sat down at his drum kit. I still don't know how he got it to fit in here to be honest. "Hey I thought I was the one that needed to practise" I just smirked at him and picked upon the drumsticks. "You are but I won't get to play on them again before your callback so you know".

"Fine you can have a go for now plus it might help me if I teach you some more. So what do you want to play today?" He asked raising his eyebrows."Hmm how bout Year 3000?"

"How did I know it was going to be Busted?" I just pouted at him until he moved me onto his lap and took my hands holding the drumsticks. Harry had been trying to teach me how to play the drums for awhile now so far I haven't Ben very good but that might be because I'm more into my singing and what to learn bass as well as drums. "Your not going to learn if you don't stop day dreaming". Opps "sorry I was thinking about bass" hmm I wonder if when Harry gets into the band if the bass player will teach me if I ask really nicely. "So what do you want me to play to practise today?" Tough decision because Harry plays everything so well " what about chilli peppers". So for the rest of the day and that week I would watch Harry practise every night after dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was finally the day that Harry, me and Tank were to go down and stay in the intercontinental hotel for Harry's callback. Harry had squealed again when he woke up and remembered what was happening today. He didn't find it funny when I exclaimed "I'm going to call you porkers now cause you sound like a pig" to be honest I wasn't doing it to annoy him but get his mind of what he has been practising for. It didn't help when dear old Tommy asked harry "so what you going to play then porkers or doesn't it work like that?" This meant tat the two would just going to call each other annoying names for the rest of the journey. "Oi you two stop with the name calling I'm support to be the littlest Judd and you two are acting like it". Well that told them. I don't miss a Friday of school for them to argue. Although after my outburst they ignored me for the rest of the train journey. I guess ill have to give them the silent treatment when we get there.

When we finally reached our stop I stood up and got of the train in silence both my brothers giving me strange looks as they followed me. "Hey Choc what do you want to do when we get to the hotel is not have to meet Tom or Danny until 3". I was surprised to learn the other guitarists name but did not show it. Both Tank and Harry kept asking me the same question throughout the taxi ride to the hotel. When we got to the hotel it was 12:30. Before Tank could get to the desk I went up to the lady and asked her "is it alright if when my brothers come to check-in you give them 2 keys so I can explore without them?" I was borough lay surprised when she said yes. So when Tank went up to her and said "Thomas Judd twin room?" He assume pd it was normal to get 2 keys and before he could even think about giving 1 to Harry I took the 1 held out to me by the woman and walked of to find the room. I assumed it. Was on the fourth floor the number of the room being 498. Just like last time I was in London I could here Harry running after me. "Choc where are you going?" I just yelled in his general direction "I'm going to find my room". Because I had my head thrown back so he could here me better i didn't see the guy getting out of the elevator I was walking past. I didn't realise I had walked into said guy until I was on the floor with a achy bum.

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't see you there let me help you up" I guessed this was the guy I had bumped into as Harry or Tank would never be as polite. "Choc are you hurt what happened I saw you fall ...oh hi" I guessed Harry had only just seen the person I had walked into. I looked up to see the hand of the stranger which I gladly accepted and pulled myself up. Then I finally got to see who I had walked into he was quite chubby but in a good way and had the nicest big brown eyes and single dimple. I looked back at Harry to see him staring at the dimpled stranger "Oi porkers its not nice to stare" but he still didn't stop "Harold quit staring". That got his attention and the strangers who started to giggle "oh sorry mate you just look like someone I know" the transfer the introduced himself "I would hope so I'm Tom".

Oh no wonder I thought his voice sounded familiar I think the politeness gave it away. "I thought so but didn't want to guess what you doing here thought we were meeting at 3" now that I thought about it why was he here. "Oh no me and Danny live here at the moment and I was just wandering about. So who's his?" Harry looked down at me as well as Tom both remembering I was there before Harry could answer I stuck my hand out "hello I'm the littlest Judd". Tom chuckled like he had done in the phone "I remember from the phone nice to meet you in person" he smiled again showing his dimple which I had the urge to poke when it appeared. Harry must have guessed what I was about to do as he grabbed my hand when it was in front of Tom's face. Tom went cross eyed looking at my finger which made me laugh even more. "Errrrm what was she about to do?" Before I could defend myself Harry opened his big fat gob "you'll have to excuse her she's a bit weird" I frowned at his explanation. "Actually" I got as far as the first word in my statement and cracked up laughing I absolutely love the word actually and always laugh when I here it. "See she's weird".

"No I'm not that word is just funny. I was going to say actually I'm not weird you just have a dimple that is really tempting to poke" I stifled a laugh after actually and ended by sticking my tongue out at Harry. Tom looked from me to Harry and back again. "Your right she is weird I found that out when she answered the phone and introduced herself as the littlest Judd" I had to interrupt him "we'll that means Harry is the weird one he's the one who taught me to say that along with Tank I mean Tommy and his nickname for me is Chocs which is short for Chocolate." Wow that was a mouthful. "First who's Tank or Tommy?" Harry answered for me as I was still catching my breath "my other brother Thomas she says he's Thomas the tank engine shortened to Tank"

"We'll that explains that and I think we can say your both weird and your right actually is a funny word. If you really want you can poke my dimple if you want" as soon as Tom had said that I knew we were going to be friends. I nodded so hard my head hurt and Tom smiled at me showing his dimple. I then realised that Harry had been holding my hand throughout the conversation he then let go and I poked Tom dimple and giggled. Harry just rolled his eye at us I guess he couldn't believe Tom had let me do that. "So where's Tank then?" I liked Tom he let me poke his dimple and he called Tommy Tank. "Yeah Harry where is Tank?" Harry finally stopped laughing at Tom saying Tank and answered us "I think he went to the room because Choc here went the wrong way" I just looked down and blushed.

When we finally got to the room Tank was layin on one of the beds with the tv on. "We'll he looks very energetic you would have though I would call him porkers right porkers" Harry glared at me "stop calling me porkers I don't sound like a pig" This made Tom laugh and I had to admit when he laughed it did sound quite high pitched. Tank just turned the volume up and ignored us "Hawwy can we go walk about pwease" I said in the baby voice with my puppy eyes which always worked on Harry. He looked like he was going to agree but then pointed to Tom so I turned to Tom and pouted with my puppy eyes and he just nodded. "I'm waiting to find someone who can resist tat face you know" Harry explained to Tom who nodded in agreement "I don't think you'll ever find them mate". Well there was one mean old lady but she gave in eventually I think Tom may be right. So as I skipped down the corridor happy to have made friends with Tom he and Harry walked behind me and talked about what was going to happen this weekend. I shocked them when I started spinning instead of skipping. I shocked them even more when I stopped mid turn "you guys should stay in touch even if Harry doesn't get in and by the way if he doesn't get in then you would have made the wrong decision." While Harry was trying to shush me Tom just smiled and muffled a giggle. "I think we will make the right decision don't you worry" he finished with a wink in my direction. I hope this means that he prefers Harry to the other guy.

"So when do we get to meet Danny who I only found out about in the taxi?" Harry looked at me confused so I shrugged my shoulders. "You do realise I did talk about him before" now this got me confused "you did when?" Harry thought for a minute then a look of realisation crossed his face "I might no why you don't remember you were eating your special ice-cream" now that would explain it I really want some ice cream now. I must have dribbled thinking about it because Harry wiped my chin. Tom looked at me then turned to Harry "I take it this ice-cream is good then?" Harry just looked at him with a disgusted face "nope is disgusting mate that's

why it's her special ice-cream no one else eats it in the house". Tom looked curious "why is it a weird flavour" we'll I guess it was its in lists of weird ice-cream flavours "you could say that it licorice the best flavour in my opinion but hard to find". Yeah by the look on Tom's face he didn't like the sound of it either. "Soooo back to meeting Danny" we'll there we go I broke the awkwardness. "Well we were going to meet Harry and Martin the other guy at 3 but if you want to meet him too we can go to our room?" I wanted to say yes but though I best ask Harry. "Can we harry?" He shrugged so I took that as a yes and nodded to Tom. Then I remembered the laughing when I was on the phone to Tom "Tom was Danny with you when you phoned Harry and I picked up?" He looked deep in though for a while then his eyes lit up as he smiled and nodded. "I thought so I heard him laughing when I screamed when you told me Harry go the callback".

When we finally arrived at Tom and Danny's room Tom and Harry just walked in while I out of habit knocked on the door and waited in the doorway out of sight and so I couldn't see anything except Harry's back. I think it was good I did as Harry span around and put his hand over my eyes "Dan we have guests" I heard Tom say to his bandmate then a reply came in a heavy northern accent "yeah let them in then your in the way of the door". Obviously neither Harry to Tom wanted me to see Danny at this moment I wonder why. "Well this is Harry" I felt Harry move forward still not letting me see or be seen "and this is his SISTER" before Tom could continue I heard Danny swear under his breath and some rustling of clothing I assumed he was not wearing enough clothes to be in the presence of a girl. When Harry finally took his massive hand away from my eyes I still couldn't see Danny because Tom was in front of me. "I've just realised I only know you as the littlest Judd. What's your actual name?" That explains the confusion on his face. "My name is Charlotte Louise Marie Judd but most call me Charlie". "Well now that is cleared up Charlie meet Danny, Danny meet Charlie". A look of recognition passed over Danny's face "so your the littlest Judd that screamed" we'll I hope that doesn't become a nickname. "Yep that's me".

After talking to Danny and Tom for a while it was nearly 3 so they had to go meet Martin. "Now Harry if you come after us then it won't look like we've met yet and Martin won't get jealous and stuff" wow Danny sounded smart for once in all the Tom we were speaking. "Ok I'll see you soon I have to take Choc to Thomas anyway" Danny had been too all about the weird nick name and our brother so wasn't confused anymore well not that much anyway. "See you guys later it was nice meeting you" and with that being said Harry lead me to and back up to our floor and to the room to find Tank how we had left him earlier on. "Good luck Harry you won't need it though I can tell they love you already see you later" then I gave him a big hug and kiss on the check for luck then flopped down on my bed. As I was drifting of to sleep I heard a muffled "yeah good luck Haz see you soon" then Harry saying thank you and leaving shutting the door quietly so not to wake me.

When I woke up it was 4:30 and Tank was still watching tv and being boring. "Hey Tommy can I go walk around please?" I had to use Tommy so he would at least think about it. "Hmm I guess so just don't get in trouble" I put my best innocent face on and he raised eyebrows at me "fine I promise, I'll see you in a bit". So of I went skipping towards the lift. Hmm the best idea would be to start at the bottom and make may way up through the hotel so I pressed the button of the ground floor. The same lady was at the reception "I see you got round to exploring" I wonder if she knows we're its best to look around. "Yeah, do you have any suggestions?" She looked down at a list of rooms "well we have quite a few rooms down here that you might like". Well looks like the original plan is still in action "thank you" I said skipping down a corridor. Looking in the first door I could see a piano. As I was playing random keys and humming I could here what was happening in the room next door. I could here drums and not any drums but the all to familiar drum beat of Harry playing year 3000. I couldn't help but sing along. I didn't realise the drums had stopped until the door opened. "What are you doing down here?" We'll how could I put this nicely "Tank is boring and I wanted to explore" well it was nicer than your brother is a poo head who just wants to watch poo. "So what are you doing?" Come to think about it I couldn't see anyone with him. "Oh I'm just practising before I have to perform in front of Tom, Danny and their managers. Do you want to watch now you've had you nap?" Why did have to laugh about me having a nap he knows I have to sleep when travelling or father travelling. "Yeah go on then".

When Harry went to perform for them I waited outside to support him and when they had finished I was going to ask Tom about the bass player. As I was thinking about learning the bass Harry walked out. "Harry Harry Harry you did great your amazing" I shouted in his ear as I tackled him to the ground. I heard laughing but it wasn't just Harry so I looked up to see Tom and Danny stood in the doorway. "Just to remind you Harry we need you to perform again tomorrow before we make are mind up" Tom had obviously practised his no expression face so he didn't give anything away. "Yeah ok mate" Harry said a bit wheezy I realised I was still sat on his stomach. Opps. "Charlie are you going to get off him?" Danny asked the question on both his and Tom's faces. "Nope it's quite comfy" we'll it was till Harry started tickling me which made me roll around on the floor good thing I was wearing jeans today. I didn't notice Harry stan up and all 3 boys look down at me while I continued to roll around in the corridor. After about 5 minutes I just sat up with a solemn face "what you guys looking at" Harry looked at Tom with raised eye brows "and you thought I was lying when I said she was weird". I would have taken offence to that if I wasn't so tired from all the laughing.

The rest of the day me and Harry spent going in random rooms and messing about. Before I knew it Harry was carrying me to my bed. That's the one advantage of being quite small for your age your big brother can easily carry you. When I woke up it was already lunch time which meant that Harry was already with Tom and Danny so I would have to wait to see him after the final bit of the callback.

There was finally a knock at the door. "I'll get it" Tank bellowed as he came out of the bathroom closer to the door. I want to be the first to hug Harry and tell him well done and hat is my reason for tackling him to the ground before he could get the door. "Why is Thomas own the floor in pain?" Harry asked while I was crushing him in a hug. "Well I wanted to see you first and at least it's not you this time" it was then I noticed Tom and Danny with the NAND managers which only meant one thing. "Ahhhhhhhh" we'll that came out more high pitched than I expected I then ran and hugged Tom and Danny to which they fell over because they weren't expecting it. I stopped my hugging feat when I reached the managers who now looked really scary and tall. Ahh I ran behind Harry then realised that it says he managers laughing which had scared me. Again people laughed at me that's been happening a lot lately. "I take it you got in the band then either that or Charlie just got that completely wrong" Tank exclaimed form his place still on the floor. "Yep Charlie was right when she said that Martin would be the wrong decision. Found that out after he could only really do fancy tricks" yay I was right I didn't realise I was doing my happy dance until Harry had to hold my shoulders.

"So what do we do now?" I asked everyone once Fletch the manager and the other man whose name I didn't know left. "We'll we could go down to mine and Tom's room and chill there till you got to leave" I wonder if that was including Tank? " your welcome to join us Tan I mean Thomas" when Tom nearly slipped up with his name are and Harry burst out laughing as much as we did when he first called him Tank. Tank slightly glared at him and said "no it's alright you kids go have fun" wow he sounded old "your only 2 years older than me and your starting to sound like dad when we ask him to play cricket". That's true dad always says that when we ask him to do something that involves moving a lot. "Yeah yeah" oh he's mad.

"Ok see you pops" and with that we went down to Tom and Danny's room. When Danny started playing his guitar he reminded me off bass "so do you have anyone in mind for the bassist and are they nice?" Tom looked up confused about the question I guess. "Well we've got a few in mind for callbacks and they all seem quite nice why?" Now how to explain "well if they are nice they might be able to teach me to play" the ground was getting boring to look at so I started looking around the room anywhere than Tom. "Well I can play a bit of bass if you want I can teach you a bit and then you can ask the bassist when we find one" my eyes must have grown at least 5 times there original size before I jumped up and tackled Tom to the ground in a massive hug "oh yes please Tom thank you" Harry was pulling me of Tom whil Danny was roaring with laughter in the corner "seen as I'm in the band your going to have to get used to Chocs and her tackling hugs. Sorry".


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When we got back that day it was late so mum gave me my dinner and when I was finished I was sent to bed. I could hear Harry telling mum and dad the news while I was getting ready and into bed. What I didn't expect to hear mum and dad trying to stop Harry joining the band and that they didn't expect him to actually get in. I fell asleep to the sound of Harry saying "you can't stop me and you won't". I had a smile on my face hearing that Harry wasn't going to five up on his dreams. Nothing else was said about the band until me, mum, Harry his friend and his mum were icon holiday. That's all Harry could talk about with his friend and they even kept telling girls the fact he was in a signed band. My neck started to hurt as I shook my head every time they went up to a girl and said it. That holiday I spent most of my time laughing at Harry.

I didn't know at the time that when we got back Harry would be whisked away to London for bassist callbacks. So for the next week I spent at home with mum and Katherine. Both of them kept taking me shopping. On the last day Harry would be away we were on another shopping trip and both mum and Katherine were with me and dragging me towards my nightmare store. 'Buy labels for less' now those words haunted me because every time we went there I had to get a dress and with both mum and Katherine here I had no chance. By the time I had dragged myself into the shop they both had at least 4 dresses that I knew I was going to have to try on. "What's it look like?" Well that was the sixth time they had asked me this I don't know why they bothered because my reply was always going to be "horrible". Now don't get me wrong I'm not a complete tomboy I sometimes where skirts but never dresses unless I'm forced. Especially the dresses that mum and Katherine choose because most of them were pink and had flowers all over them. "Come out and show us already" I didn't want to I knew they would buy this form me and make me wear it to go get Harry. "Fine" and just as I predicted when I stepped out they gasped and nodded to each other. "Ok go get changed so we can buy it and go home" I sighed and walked back in to put my shorts and t shirt on.

When we got home Tank was just putting the phone down "that was Harry he said he's got news and Tom's bringing him back and he'll be here soon" well that's a surprise but I get to see Tom again and I like him so yay. "Oh well we best get ready if we're going to have company round" I thought I'd got out of wearing that darn dress. "Now Charlotte go put your nice new dress on and some different shoes" mum said in her serious tone and when she called me Charlotte I knew there was no point arguing. "Yes mum but why do I have to change my shoes?" I was wearing my favourite converse that Harry had helped me decorate. "If I let you wear them will you feel happier about wearing he dress?" I nodded with a pout just to make sure she let me wear them. "Fine you can wear them now go put your dress on Katherine will help you". So up me and Katherine went sticking my tongue out at Tank as he snickered when we wen past him.

I can't remember the dress being as itchy in the shop although that might be because I was trying to get out of wearing it. When Katherine eventually got me to stop messing about with the dress we went downstairs to hear laughter. I could hear Harry's belly laugh first and Tanks but there were 3 more laughs I think. One of them must have been Tom's but the other 2 weren't mums and dads because dad was still at work and mum was bling cookies and the laughter was coming form the living room. As I got closer I heard Tank ask the others "you mean he was doing the five-knuckle shuffle" I assumed the others nodded because he started laughing again. What's the five-knuckle shuffle ill have to ask Harry later because Katherine seemed to find it funny as well and I felt left out but knew she wouldn't tell me what it meant. When me and Katherine emerged in the living room it went really quiet and I felt embarrassed in my dress. So I looked down before I could see who else harry had bought with him. I briefly saw Tom stare at Katherine until she hugged Harry and left the room. "So how you doing littlest Judd?" Danny asked to break the tension which also snapped Tom out of his day dream. "Fine" I grumbled back its not that I didn't want to see Danny but I was still upset about having to where a dress. "Don't worry Doug she's usually happier than this" I heard Harry explain to who I'm guessing is the bassist. "Oh I remember, what's got you upset Choc?" I snapped my head up when 'Doug' said that I realised it was Dougie.

"Yay Dougie got in" I said as I did my happy dance until I remembered I was wearing a dress and stopped, blushing like a tomato. "Yep you remember him from the audition" yep I defiantly remembered him making fun of 'Harold' with me. "Yep and to answer your question I've been dragged shopping all week and forced into wearing this dress" to make my point I crossed my arms. "How did mum get you into wearing a dress this time?" Harry knew that I wouldn't be able to stop mum buying dresses but she had to bribe me into wearing them. Before I could say I had changed and didn't have to be bribed dear old Tommy had to but in "have you looked at her feet". So then everyone looked down to see what he was chuckling about. "Well that explains it" I nodded and then went to sit down but couldn't. Harry had sat down in our favourite recliner Tank was sprawled out on one of the couches while Tom, Danny and Dougie were on the other one. I looked at the floor then Tank and realise neither was a place to sit so walked up to Harry and looked at him with puppy eyes. "You know your the bestest big brother ever can I sit on you lap pwease" without a second thought he picked me up and sat me on his lap.

"So you met dougie before then" Tom said not really paying attention to anyone.

"Yeah mate we told you when we saw each other. You just don't remember because your to busy thinking about my big sister" now that I thought about Tom had been day dreaming since he saw Katherine. "Oh she's older how much".

"Too old and out of your league mate".

"Yeah you have no chance with our big sister mate" and with that dear old Tommy went upstairs. Which meant I could move but I'm to comfy here. "Well he's done his socialising for the day but he's right Tom" wow Harry knows Tank so well. "Cookies" okay now I'll move from my comfy spot mums cookies are the best. "Is that another reason your wearing the dress?" Before I could answer Danny turned to Harry and asked under his breath "why does she have to be bribed to wear a dress?" But I still heard him. "Well Danny dresses are horrible and I don't like them that's why" while the boys were laughing at Danny's shocked face I ran the rest of the way to the kitchens and sat down patiently. "Ohh Danny got told by a 10 year old!"

"Hey that's not nice"

"But its true mate and anyway your about to see something tat will shock you even more" I didn't get what Harry meant until they came in and he pointed at me sitting nicely and quietly at the table. Oh I guess he meant me being good. "This is the magical work of my mums cookies. It's always had this effect on here ever since she could eat them" well that was true. Even when I was teething I would be quiet when given a cookie to suck on so I've been told. "Wow they must be good" it was the first time dougie had spoken in a while admit shocked me but I got distracted by cookies being put down in front of me. Before I could ask for some ice-cream to dip them in Katherine placed a small bowl in front of me. "Thank you" I managed to mumble through a mouthful of cookie. "I can't believe you still dip your cookies into ice-cream" we'll what did Harry expect he was the one that taught me to do it. "Well it's yummy" as I put a big dollop of ice-cream on a cookie I saw Harry make a face. "I still say that your the only person in the world that likes that flavour it's horrible" they wouldn't make it if I was the only one. "Says the person that eats marmite all the time"now that stuff is disgusting. "Eat up boys" mum said walking through the dinning room noticing everyone was just watching me eat. "You don't need to tell me twice I love cookies" doesn't everyone, silly Danny. "I'm going up stairs so if I don't see you before you leave it was nice meeting you and Harry you need to tell Charlie your news" oh that's why Harry and the guys had taken a while to come in here they were telling mum news. "It was nice meeting you too Mrs Judd thank you for the cookies" wow these guys are suck ups.

"Mmmm I think" wow Danny really isn't normal. "What do you mean I think,mate?" Good question Tom I'm glad I'm not the only one confused. "We'll the cookies are nice but they have a different taste to normal chocolate chip cookies" do they I didn't think they did and neither did Harry by the look of confusion on his face. "Yeah now you mention it there is a different taste but they are still good" thank you dougie although I think mum's cookies are better than good. Obviously Harry knew what they were talking about now "oh I know what you mean I just don't notice it anymore because I'm just to it"

"What do you mean Harry I can't tell the difference" all cookies I eat taste like this but mum's are the yummiest. "It's because you've only ever had cookies like this" ok now I'm confused. "What do you mean cookies like this mate?" I'm beginning to think that Tom is a mind reader. "They're gluten free cookies that's why they taste different and Chocs has a gluten intolerance so hasn't tasted cookies with gluten like us" oh well that makes sense now. "Anyway what's this news that mums says you need to tell me?" I'm worried because why would she make Harry tell me himself unless it was bad. Harry started to rub his neck and that's when I knew it was bad he only does that when he doesn't want to say something or is nervous. "We'll you see it's about the band" oh no they haven't kicked him out. "Before you think he's not in it anymore he is" Tom really is a mind reader "well me and the guys are going to have to see a lot of each other to rehearse and record and do other things for the band" well I knew that but I don't think he's finished yet. "So we thought it would be better if we love together" wow that is big news "that's awesome so where are you going to live and when are you moving?" Harry looked shocked at my response "we'll we're going to live in London and I'm going to be moving out within the next two weeks" that's when the news finally hit me. My big brother the person I was closest to even more than my other sibling or my friends was moving away from me and I was hardly going to see him any more. Before I knew it I was bawling my eyes out and Harry had grabbed me in a hug. I wanted to push him off but I had no chance when he tightened his grip and the others joined in. "I promise ill come visit as much as possible and mum said you can come stay over if you want" wow mum must have know how upset I would be if she was willing for me to go stay some where without an adult. "We know how hard its going to be for you and Harry so you can come over whenever you want if your mums alright with it". Awww isnt Tom sweet I had to hug him again. "Plus I'm going to get bored if this lot and of seem like fun company" well that wasn't as sweet but Dougie still deserved a hug for it. That's how mum found us when she came downstairs all stood around in a group hug with the cookies forgotten about. "Aww aren't you all so sweet" and with mum saying that the guys realised they had to get Dougie back home before his mum worried to much and tell her the news as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

-2 weeks later-

It had been half a week since Harry had moved out and I already missed him. I still had my friends to go out and be with and there was also mum, dad, Katherine and Tank but they weren't Harry. That's why on a Saturday afternoon I was sat by the phone waiting for Harry to call as all my friends were busy so I couldn't spend my time with them to get my mind off of Harry being gone. I had been sat here for half an hour and anyone that knew me would say that is the most patient I have ever been. "Mum, what can I do?" Mum always knew what would keep me busy. "We'll you could help me bake or go shopping with Katherine and Tank or watch telly with your dad?" Hmm well there was no way I was baking I mean I loved to eat baked goods just not do the baking and dad was watching some boring programme that only he liked so looks like I'm going shopping. "Ok thanks mum" now to go ask Katherine and Tank. "Katherine, Tank can I come shopping with you" now I think of it I could get some ideas for presents I want for my birthday in a months time. "Yeah sure" I'm surprised Katherine agreed so fast as I was wearing an old outfit of Harry's meaning I looked like a boy.

When we finally got to town I realised why Katherine didn't mind she was going to a dress shop she knew I wouldn't follow her in so I followed Tommy to a sport shop. "Ok I'm going to look at some new cricket equipment and clothes I'll meet you at the door in half an hour" I don't know how he needed more cricket equipment but he did need new clothes. Now what to look at in a sports shop. I ended up just wandering about until I saw something in the corner of my eye. It had a really nice design and I could see myself using it. It was the nicest skateboard I had ever seen. There was one on the floor you could try out so well me being me had to have a go. That's how Tommy found me 10 minutes later. "I thought you'd be distracted by something you were suppose to meet me 15 minutes ago" opps I didn't realise I had been looking at the skateboard for that long while standing on the other. "I'm sorry I got distracted but can you blame me it looks so pretty. So what shop are we going to now?" After rolling his eyes and laughing at my excuse for being late he finally walked out of the store with me trailing behind him. My favourite store came into my view within a minute and before Tommy knew it I was running in and straight over to the cd section. "How did I know you would run in here as soon as you saw it?" Well what did he expect it was HMV the home of music.

"Did you have fun?" Mum asked us when we walked in the door. "Yeah I got this nice new strapless dress and..." I stopped listening when Katherine started going on about dresses and accessories. It was a good trip to town I had got many ideas of what I wanted for my birthday Katherine had obviously got what she had wanted and Tommy got a new bat and ball for cricket, some tops and a new cd. When I sat down next to dad the phone started ringing so I had to get it as everyone else was either to busy or too lazy cough Tank cough. I had completely forgot why I was waiting by the phone earlier until I heard his laughter after I had answered the phone saying "hello Judd house littlest judd speaking". "Hello littlest Judd where have you been today?" By his question I assumed he had phoned while we were out. "Oh you know the usual shopping for dresses and sport stuff. You really missed out it was soooooo much fun". I expected him to say that he felt sorry for me but did he no he didn't "well that does sound fun except for the dress part I need some more cricket top and equipment" and that is why I dislike having brothers that like the same things " your support to feel sorry so why did you phone anyway ?"

"Well I know you so I do feel sorry for you and I phoned because I. Missed you but it doesn't sound like you missed me very much so I may as well just go" how did Harry always know how to make me feel guilty "no I did miss you honest when am I going to see you?" I'm guessing that what he phoned about "well I talked to mum while you were out and she said its up to you but seen as your nearly 11 and its school holidays you can ..."

"Harry this is no time to be dramatic now tell me what this has to do with seeing you"

"We'll she said you can come and stay with me and the boys in the bands house for 2 weeks as a sought of early birthday present" OMG that was the best news I had heard except for Harry getting into the band. "Wait how did mum agree to this she barely let you look after me while you were at home on your own".

"Well she sort of didn't at first" that made no sense whatsoever.

"That was until I talked to her" oh that explains it mum trusted Tom to look after me. "Hang on how come Tom can here me" I though Harry may have passed the phone to Tom because he was to lazy to explain that was until I heard Danny's famous laugh and Dougie snickering. "Harry thought you were going to scream with excitement so put you on loud speaker" again it was Tom to explain. "Wait when am I coming to yours then" Harry had once again forgot necessary information like the time he said he was going to pick me up from a friends only to later forget to tell me he was going to be late. "Oh well that would be tomorrow afternoon" omg and that's when the boys got the scream they were expecting. "Well I'm sorry boys but I have to go"

"Hey I haven't spoken to you in half a week and your just gunna go like that" oh silly Harry.

"We'll I will be seeing you tomorrow and I sought of have to pack for a two week trip" I think the boys started to regret their decision to have me stay for 2 weeks when I squealed again and said bye in a really high voice. "We'll before you go at least put Thomas on the phone I didn't get to speak to him earlier either". "Okay bye bye Harold I will see you tomorrow afternoon" with that I gave tank the phone and ran upstairs to start packing.

* * *

A/N- sorry I haven't updated for a while got back from my holiday and had so much to do bout please review with what you think should change and what you like.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

- The next day -

I woke up by a nagging voice in my ear. I thought it was Tank when I heard it say "c'mon time to get up. Early bird catches the bird and all that" it was times like this that reminded me why I liked annoying him so much. "Eurgh Tank go away I don't need or want to get up yet"

"Oh your wrong on so many levels littlest Judd" now that I thought about it that didn't sound like Tank at all but it didn't sound like dad either yet it was a mans voice. "I know your trying to figure out who I am it won't take long" yep it definitely wasn't dad he wouldn't speak like that yet the voice was familiar. If only I was more awake then I would know who it was straight away. "Okay seen as your not properly awake ill give you another clue. I don't like my full name" hmm now someone has definitely said that to me ... "Omg Harry what are you doing here?" I asked as soon as I opened my eyes to confirm my guess I also saw that dear old Harold had let his band mates into my room as well. "I had to surprise you some how so we cam in the morning instead of the afternoon". Wow what time is it "by the way it's half eight in the morning". I swear Tom is a mind reader I will have to ask him one day. "Wait but that means that you must have left at..." Ok it was to early to do maths "a time that is way to early to be awake at on a Saturday morning" well you could just say the I guess Dougie. "Yeah and now I've surprised you I want to go back to sleep so move over" oh just let yourself into my bed why don't you Harry. "Hey I'm to tired to protest that you get into my bed but what is Dougie doing" he seemed to be trying to squirm into the bottom of my bed. "Doug there's a couch over there go sleep on that and you two can go sleep in my room if you want there's a bed and couch in there too" why did they leave so early to wake me up just to go back to sleep. Boys are so strange am that was the last thought I had before I drifted of into the land of dreams.

When I woke up again I was cuddled into Harry's side like I used to when we had movie marathons and Dougie was still asleep on my couch. "Hmm I think they've had enough sleep time to wake them up" I couldn't help but say my plans out loud. But before I could put them into action I had to take a picture of Dougie he just looked to funny. Luckily Harry had left his phone on my bedside table so a picture of Dougie, on a purple couch with a pink blanket wrapped around him hugging my rabbit toy, was to be used a blackmail in the future. God knows where he found that blanket though. I woke Harry up by whispering in his ear " England lost the ashes" he soon bolted up."That wasn't funny Choc" well it was for me. Harry's scowl soon changed when he looked over at Dougie "oh I have to get a picture of this"

"I already did its saved on your phone as 'Dougie and his blanket' because it isn't mine".

"It wouldn't surprise me if it was his so have you woke the other 2 up yet".

"No because they're in your room and I don't go in there without knocking and that would just wake them up anyway which is no fun". Harry was probably expecting me to say 'oh no why would I do that to people I hardly know that are your friends'. "Ok let's wake Dougie up and go get the other two. Do you still have that foam cricket bat I gave you" surprisingly I didn't through it away. "Yeah it's over there in the back of my wardrobe why do you want it". I soon found out why when he started to hit Dougie over the head with it telling him to wake up.

When we went to Harry's room ,when he and Dougie had finally stopped hitting each other, we saw something we didn't expect. Tom and Danny were both curled up next to each other hugging in their sleep. "So how are we going to wake them up?" Harry and Dougie all but whispered at the same time. That's when I had an idea. "Just leave it to me" both Dougie and Harry looked confused until a look of realisation came across Harry's face and he blocked his ears. Just as I opened my mouth Dougie did the same as Harry probably sensing what I was about to do. "TOM DANNY WAKE UP THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE!" They both sat bolt upright revealing their naked chests or what I assumed were their naked chests as Harry soon covered my eyes with his hands. "Guys why are you half naked and spooning in my bed" I don't know what spooning is but I'm assuming its a adult word for hugging I haven't learnt yet. "Yeah guys we were only having a nap" well that's the only time I think I'll ever here Dougie say the word nap. "well we were just ...errr.. talking in the same bed and fell asleep." I guess that was fair enough. "Hey I can't see remember and I'm starting to get dizzy". That was probably from not being able to see for awhile. "Ok we'll go down stairs while you two get dressed then you can explain why your half naked". That sounded fair enough and with that Harry led me out of the room still covering my eyes and making me walk into the doorframe while doing so. "Ouch your support to not damage me!"

Finally after what seemed like 2 hours but was probably 15 minutes Tom and Danny came downstairs. Before things could get awkward I decided to ask the question that had been on my mind "so when are we leaving?"

"Oh so I guess you won't need these cookies seen as your so desperate to get away from your mum and her cooking" opps didn't see mum there. "No I didn't mean it mummy. How many cookies are there?" Mum just laughed at my question. "Well if you don't eat them all at once they should last you just over a week". Mum new how much I loved her cookies I just couldn't live without them or my ice-cream. By the look mum gave me she could tell I was thinking about my ice-cream to go with the cookies. "Don't worry I got you some to take with you so use it wisely" so in other words don't eat it with cookies "awww but that's no fun". By the looks on their faces the guys had no idea what me well mainly mum was talking about. "Oh your talking about her ice-cream".

"To answer your earlier question as soon as your ready I guess" Tom said with his dimple showing. "Oh thanks ill just go finish packing although I think Dougie may have slept on some of my stuff this morning". As I went upstairs I could here mum talking to the guys about their early arrival. They were just lucky Harry hadn't lost his key other wise they would have been waiting outside for a couple of hours.

"I'm done" I all but squealed as I came barreling down the stairs. The guys faces showed looks of relief "but...I need help bringing it all down".

"How much do you mean when you say all?" Oh Harold will you never learn. "Why don't you help me bring it down and find out". They all looked at each other in a silent conversation until Dougie finally stepped forward. "C'mon then I'll help you instead of these lazy arses" thank god neither mum nor dad heard him say that in the house. "Wow there isn't that much at all I expected like 10 bags like my sister would have packed" oh yeah that's what a normal girl would have probably meant. "Oh no I pack quite light" Dougie soon found out that when I said light I meant in number instead of actual weight. "Okay maybe in number".

"What did you pack bricks, I didn't sleep on bricks did I". You would have thought he was making a joke but he seemed generously curious. "No I didn't and no you didn't".

"Then what did you pack exactly" well I had packed quite a few heavy things but he didn't need to know what I had packed not now anyway. "You'll see when we get to the band house".

"Dougs how are you struggling with a little bag like that" oh Tom you silly silly boy. Harry new better than to underestimate me now especially when it came to packing. Although before Dougie could make Tom try to pick it up Harry stepped in. "I honestly don't know Tom he must be weak why don't you pick it up and show him what a real man looks like" at the end of his statement he winked at me and Dougie. "Your right I should. Pass it here Doug" oh Tom so naive. As soon as Tom picked it up his face showed a look of pain. "Thought you were a real man Tom c'mon it can't be that heavy" I guess Harry's band mates just like to try and up each other must be a male thing Harry and Tank use to do that all the time. Instead of admitting that it was truly heavy and Dougie wasn't the only 'weak' one Danny came out with "so you only have two bags then" state the obvious. "Yes can we go now" I said while stomping my foot which probably mad me look more childlike then I Would like. "You can't go without saying goodbye to everyone" well I knew that didn't I Harry I meant afterwards didn't I. After a tearful goodbye from mum, a reluctant one from dad and slightly happy ones from my loving siblings we were off. "Wait stop the car" I yelled before we even got out the drive way. "Why your not gunna be sick are you because I can't stand sick" oh so thoughtful Danny. "No I forgot my cookies and ice-cream" yep couldn't live without them I also forgot something else though I don't know how I could forget it. "I'll get it for you" oh so now Harry wants to be the helpful brother."no I'll go and before you try to protest I need to get something else as well". I had to add the last part when I saw him opening his mouth to disagree. I ran upstairs to my room before anyone could ask me why I was back and got the treasured item which was wrapped in a blanket. When I got back downstairs mum had my cookies and ice-cream ready for me. "Thank you mum love you see you soon you too dad" it sounded as if I was moving out.

When I got back in the car I knew that someone was going to say something about the blanket that was until Harry gave them all a look. "Ok I'm ready now let's get the adventure started" and off we went.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Now car journeys are usually boring for me, especially when it was a family trip. I thought this one would be the same as I was stuck in a car with 4 guys and no window. I was squished in between Danny and Dougie in the back, yay for me. "So what game are we gunna play today" oh no I have a feeling its not gunna be a good game. "I don't know why don't you choose Danny" no Tom don't let Danny choose. In the short amount of time I had known them I knew that Danny choosing something wasn't the best idea. Before Danny could make up some game I knew I wouldn't t like or understand I spoke up. "Why don't we play yellow car?" I loved this game. "Ok just not to hard guys she's only young" now you would have thought that was Harry being a protective brother no it was Tom. Harry was busy already looking for a yellow car. Then there was silence in the car. "YELLOW CAR!" It as the fourth time I had shouted yellow car and the guys seemed to not want to play any,ore after I had punched them as hard as I could excluding tom who was driving. "Ok I don't want to play this game any more your to violent" poor Dougie "I don't mean to be. Blame Harry he's the one who taught me how to punch and play this game" before Danny and Dougie could hit Harry for teaching me busted came on the radio. "Turn it up, turn it up, please turn it up Tom" I probably like busted a bit to much oh well I'll be the same with their band which I didn't know the name of yet. Tom looked at me quizzically then turned it up just in time for the first verse of year 3000 which I just had to sing along to.

"I take it you like the song" well that's an understatement. "Nope mate she loves it and the rest of them". Well thanks Harry I was going to keep my love for busted on the low down. "Anyway enough about busted, I just realised I don't know the name of your band".

"Oh I think you'll like it" there must be a reason Harry said that and I don't know whether he was being sarcastic or not. "We are called McFly!" Ok it wasn't sarcasm if its for the reason I think it is. "Is it that because of back to the future and Marty McFly?" By the look on toms face he was amazed I made the connection. "Yeah it is I suggested it because me and my mate James love the film"

"Yay can we watch it when we get back" I hope so Harry watches it with me but he gets fed up when I always want to watch it. "Yeah we can I haven't watched it for awhile" yay Tom must like to watch it as much as me if the look on Harry's face is because of the film. "We watched it last week Tom" yep he definitely does. "Any hoo, are we there yet?"

"I wondered when you were gunna start that". Well I did have to eventually. "How did you know she was gunna start that and why didn't you warn us". Hey I've only said it once Danny! "Well once we were in the car going to see family and that's all she said from halfway through the drive to the end" well I was bored. "That doesn't sound to bad" but before I could thank Dougie for defending me Harry continued "you wouldn't be saying that if you were me in that car ride"

"What makes you say that mate" no Danny don't ask that. "The journey was to Scotland and she was sat next to me the whole way" oppps well in my defence it was a very boring journey with nothing to see out the window. "Can we change the subject?"

"Wow we're going through subjects fast. What do you want to talk about now?" I don't know if Tom is amused or annoyed because I can't see his face. "How about where I'm going to be staying when we get to yours?" Well I kinda wanted to know where I would be sleeping for 2 weeks. "How about we show you when we get there" I guess that would be easier mo wonder Tom's the smart one. "And before you say it we're nearly there" wow now Harry's a mind reader it must be spreading through the band. Maybe that's why Dougie's so quite all the time to busy reading people's minds. What if he's reading my mind now. By the look on his face that's a no. I hadn't realised but during my inner monologue we had arrived in London. "Oh it looks so pretty" I hadn't noticed that I had leaned over Dougie until Harry cleared his throat. "Did you want to sit on Dougie's lap" I didn't get why the boys found it so funny probably another older joke oh well. "No but I didn't get to sit near a window and you know what I'm like when I don't get to sit near a window. Don't bring up Scotland again". I knew he was going to when he opened his mouth. My point was proven when he shut it as soon as I finished speaking.

"Ok we are here everyone out the car" yay no more being in a mini with 4 sweaty guys I really need a shower. "Yes I can breath again" I know how you feel Dougie. I ran up to Harry and hugged him. "Hey what's bought this on Choc".

"What I can't hug my brother without a reason now". By the look on Harry's face he was going to say no. "Well I wanted to thank you for bringing me here and away from them for awhile" to be honest I didn't like being home without Harry there was nothing to do and I didn't have many friends that would miss me. "Aww that's sweet of you but I knew you'd miss me and needed to get away".

"C'mon then ill give you the grand tour once we get inside". I was surprised that it was Dougie who said this but realised he was probably trying to get out of having to bring one of my bags in. While Tom and Danny tried to pick one of. My bags up while Harry got the other Dougie showed me inside after I grappled my blanket and stuff from the car. I stopped when we first got in "can you put this in the kitchen for me please Dougie" I had no idea why I was being so polite. "Okay just stay here and don't do anything" yeah like that was gunna happen. As dougie was coming back the other were just coming in from outside ,well Harry had come in with me and Dougie but then gone out to laugh/help Danny and Tom, to see me stood staring at something in an archway. "Hey guys I thought I told you to take it down" what the hell was it. "But Tom we couldn't disturb the babe wave" oh it was women it looked like Harry's and tanks room back home just with no cricket or band posters. "Tom it's not like she hasn't seen it on my walls before look she's mature for her age anyway". That is true Harry. "Can I just have the tour now please" as if Dougie had just remembered he walked ahead of me and made a follow me sign.

After the tour I'm pretty sure I won't get lost in the house but you never know. "Ok so have you decide where your going to sleep yet so we can move your bags and stuff. I had three options the pull out bed in the living room, a put me up bed in Harry's room or the spare room which was being. Used for storage so had instruments in. "Well if I sleep down here I might get woke up by one of you and I don't want to share with Harry ,no offence, so I guess that leaves the spare storage type room". Wow that was a mouthful. "Ok so what do you want to do now then?" As I was about to answer Dougie about watching back to the future Harry opened his mouth knowing I hadn't forgotten yet. "Well we could go to the park or for a walk seen as its such a nice day" although that was a good idea. Yeah let's go to the park as long as we don't have to drive there" thank god we didn't it was only round the corner.

When we finally got to the park I realised it wasn't your normal corner park it w one of those adventure park things. You know the ones with massive climbing rope things, a climbing wall and skate ramps. "Harry, can you push me on the swings please?" I absolutely love swings and I still don't know why. "Ok but afterwards we're all going to have a race up the climbing thing" I think he was telling the others more than me because that was the next thing I was going to suggest. "I bet I'll win!" I think competitiveness runs in the family because me harry and tank were always trying to beat each other at stuff. "Ok that's it we're having this race now. C'mon guys we're gunna race each other up this thing" so soon we were all climbing up the frame. For some reason I was in the lead that was until got bored so went down and sat on a bench watching the guys wrestling each other to be first. When I say the guys I mainly ,ean Danny and Harry while Tom and Dougie were just sort of sat in the middle talking. "Hey can we just call it a draw and do something else because none of you have either been bothered to move or unable to move for at least 10 minutes".

"I agree with that I can finally do what's came to do" now I have no idea what Dougie was talking about but I guess the others did as they didn't look surprised. "Ok but Choc stay with us cause Tank told me about the sports shop". I have no idea why me getting distracted by a skateboard has anything to do with Dougie. Well I didn't until I saw Dougie pick something up which I hadn't seen in the excitement of goin to the park. Dougie had a skateboard. "Oh I wanna see" I guess he knew what I meant because he flipped it to show me the pattern on the bottom. "This ones so nice as well". That made my mind up I was definitely asking for one for my birthday.

When I got out of my daydream about my birthday Dougie had already taken of towards the ramps oh well I'll ask him about it later. "Harry I know what I want for my birthday" by the look on Harry's face he wasn't so sure. "Well you've got to want something else as well". That's true I also wanted bass lessons which I guess I still need to ask Dougie about and some CDs and stuff. "We can talk about that later c'mon lets go watch Dougs on the ramps" that does sound like fun Danny. So over we went to watch Dougie show up some kids who thought they were the best. Now that was funny but it got boring after awhile of just sitting there. "Harry I'm bored can we go for a walk please" well it was better than just sitting down. "Yeah I guess so. Tom, Danny we're going for a walk see you in a bit" in reply he just got mumbled ok's from them both. While we were walking Harry was holding my hand so I didn't run of when I saw something exciting. This kinda worked but he just got dragged over instead. "Harry I'm starting to get tired can I have a piggyback please"

"I'm not surprised your tired. C'mon then jump up" with a little help form Harry I got onto his back from a bench. Then as Harry was walking back to the others I could just see Tom getting up before my eyes drifted shut.

When I woke up we weren't in the park anymore and no one was around. By looking around the room I could see a lot of instruments that's when I remembered that the room I was staying in had instruments. Harry must have put me into bed when they got back maybe I should go see where the others are. "Harry where are you?" I called while walking down the hall way. I knocked the door which I thought was Harry's room and when it opened I tackled the occupant to the floor thinking it was Harry. It wasn't. "Hey what you doing"

"Opps sorry Danny thought you were Harry". Well that was a mistake. I got up of the floor and walked downstairs to try and find Harry without knocking on the others doors. When I walked into the living room I saw Dougie which reminded me of the dream I had. I was sitting in the park that we had been in on one of the ramps at the skating bit. Then Dougie came skating past and for some reason kissed me and that's all I can remember of it. When I went to back out of the room embarrassed I bumped into someone and turned around to see the smiling face of my brother. "Hey what you upto Choc, you haven't got lost already have you?" Wow my brother has so much faith in me but then again I did get lost a lot. "No, I was looking for you actually and now I found you can we do something?" I wonder if they have any pets I can play with. "Well we could go play with the gerbils" oh definitely a mind reading band. "Oh you have gerbils. I miss Romeo already" Romeo is our dog back home who is white withe brown patches. "Tom, Danny and me have gerbils but Dougie doesn't cause he's allergic. You should really be missing your family more than a dog you know". I guess that's true but he's to adorable to not miss. We were having this conversation while walking upstairs and to Danny's room.

"Oh I see you found Harry then" very observant Danny today. "Why are we at Danny's room Harry?" It was really confusing me. "Well Danny looks after mine and his gerbils in here" oh that makes more sense I'm guessing Tom looks after his own. "Oh so you actually came here on purpose this time then".

"So you did get lost already?" Well I guess you could say that. "Not really just knocked on the wrong rooms door. Ok fine I did". I wonder what time it is and how long I was asleep for. "Are you hungry yet cause its nearly dinner time". Well that answers my question. Now that he mentions it the gerbils can wait I want food. "Yep what food have we got to eat". By the looks on Harry's face nothing I could eat. "Go get tom and we'll go shopping". So up I went to toms room to see his door wide open and him laying on his bed with his guitar. "Tom Harry said to come get you so we can go shopping". I had obviously startled him as he jolted up as soon as I spoke. "Oh ok c'mon then let's go downstairs. Want a piggy back?" I'm starting to really like these guys. There like 2 more older brothers and Dougie I don't know how I feel about him yet.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When we got downstairs Harry was staring up at me. "Replaced me have you. Fine I can replace you to, Dougie get on my back". Wow my brother really isn't normal. "Well can you blame me, I mean Tom is just so cuddly. Plus you have no single dimple that I can poke". While I was talking Dougie had managed to get onto Harry's back with difficulty and a few shoves from Danny for help. "I feel left out now" awww poor Danny I know I'll give him a hug. "Tom can I get down please". He looked quizzical but let me down none the less. As soon as my feet touched the ground I ran up to Danny and gave him a big hug. "Awww don't feel left out Danny we love you too". I didn't expect to get the answer I did from the rest of the guys "speak for yourself!" That wasn't very nice but I knew it wasn't true. "Can we got to the shop now. It feels weird being on Harry's back". Oh yeah I had forgot about Dougie although I don't know how. "Ok everyone out to the car" Tom really was like the mum of the band. "Can I get a window seat this time please".

"Yeah sure I'll sit in the middle" aww that deserved Dougie a hug. "Ok no need to strangle me" I didn't think my hugs were that tight. "As I told these two Dougs you'll have to get used to her". I'm not that bad Harry makes me out to be the lock ness monster. Now that would be fun except for having to hide all the time from people wanting to see me, ok maybe not so fun... I came out of my day dream about Nessie to here Dougie say "I don't think that'll be that hard" and then give me a funny look.

When we finally got to the shop Harry ran of to get a trolley with one of those seat things. "Oh there's no way your getting me in that!" I mean I don't think I would fit to be honest but then again I'm the size of a 8 year old. "It's not for you it's for Dougie, but now you mention it it might stop you from getting lost while we're here". Ok it would be funny to see Dougie sat in there not that he would fit. "Ok if you don't want me to get lost ill sit in the actual trolley" it looked like fun to be honest. "Ok in you get then" and with that Harry picked me up as if I was a doll and plonked me in the trolley. So of we went for what I thought would be a normal shopping trip, so far it hasn't been. "So what do we need to get". Mummy Tom asked, ha that should be his new nickname. "Well everything really mate"

"Way to state the obvious Danny". Hey I was going to say that Dougie. "Well how about we start with the basics like bread and milk and stuff". Yep that sounds good but wait whys Harry looking at the bread so intensely."Choc can't eat this guys" well that doesn't make sense I eat bread all the time."why not Harry?" Awww mummy Tom is so curious. "Its got gluten in, mum knew we would have to buy special food so gave me some extra money".

"So what can she eat" I am here Danny. "We'll show you to the free from isle". Yay Harry remembered and I didn't get I'll. "Harry your a really good brother you know I would never have thought to check ingredients". Hmm I don't honk any of the guys would have but they haven't had to do it for most of my life for me. "Harry, you know your the best brother I could have asked for." It was true. "Aww you know I think the same about you Choc even when.." Harry cut himself off before he could say before I was his actual sister. He knew that I didn't like talking about that. "Ok that's enough of the mushy ness lets get some food". Wow Danny's so sensitive. Not.

When we finally got back from shopping with a few problems in the shop. Like Dougie looking at magazines which I wasn't allowed to see and Danny tipping over half the pastawh isle when trying to ride the trolley like a scooter. I also got stuck in the trolley well I say stuck I mean buried underfoot because everyone forgot I was in there. So when we finally got shopping and were back at the house I was half asleep with my eyes closed when we pulled up. Which woke me up but I kept my eyes closed. Which over the years of going shopping with mum and dad I figured was the be thing to do because I didn't have to help bring shopping in and Harry usually ended up carrying me inside. "Aww look how sweet she is when she's asleep" sometimes I think Tom's a girl. "Yeah she always ends up sleeping when we come back from shopping" I wonder why Harry hasn't figured it out yet . Or maybe he has but carries me anyway, nah he probably hasn't. As Harry picked me up I opened my eyes to see that he had put me so my head was resting in his shoulder. This meant that I could see that Tom and Danny had gone in ahead of us but Dougie had stayed to shut the car door and lock it. When he saw my eyes open he raised his eyebrows at me. One of my arms was dangling on Harry's back so I lifted it up and made a shushing motion to Dougie to which he winked letting me know it would be our secret. It was then that I knew I would be close to Dougie. As we got in the door I yawned and stretched and made my voice sleepy "Harry are we home?"

"Yeah you fell asleep again but we're back now".

"Hey guys now we got this stuff we can't be bothered to cook so we're gunna order some pizza that alright with you?" Danny sounds so excited that we are having pizza. "That alright Choc you want just cheese right. Yeah that's fine mate me and Choc will share a cheese". Aww Harry's so sweet for sharing with me. When the pizza came I saw that they had got chips as well so obviously I started them first. When Dougie saw that I was only eating chips and Harry had nearly eaten the whole pizza he exclaimed "Harry at least give your sister some food". So Harry gave me 2 slices of pizza knowing I wouldn't eat much else and I didn't I only ate one slice. "Can I go to bed now. Where's my blanket gone?" I asked upon seeing Harry nod. "Oh I put 'it' in you room for you". By putting it in my room I guessed he had taken the photo that had been wrapped up in it and put it on the side of the bed I was sleeping in.

It was the middle of the night when I woke up not feeling well. I don't know what's wrong I just know I should tell someone preferably Harry. Luckily when he was taking me to bed he showed me which room was his. So as I was going to his room the pain got worse so I started to run. As I barged in the door forgetting about knocking. "Harry, Harry wake up I don't feel well". Now that I thought about the pain it felt familiar. "Charlotte why are you waking me up at" he paused to check his alarm clock "at half 3 in the morning". When he looked at my face he saw how much pain I was in and quickly got up and dressed. "GUYS WAKE UP I NEED HELP" well now I was deaf as well. Then Tom came running down from his room while pulling on a shirt which didn't help him running down the stairs. "What do you need help with is the Ouse on fire, did Dougie break a window, Danny didn't nearly strangle Dougie again did he?" Wow if I wasn't in pain I would have found it funny that Tom asked the most random things but nothing to so with me even though he saw me. "Woah no none of that happened Chocs ill and I don't know what to do. Help please?" I don't think that he needs to ask seen as Tom quickly started talking to me and looking me over for bruises when Harry said my name. "Where does it hurt and how bad?" By this point Dougie had come out of his room probably being woken up by Tom jumping out of his bed which was above Dougie's room. "It's my tummy and it really hurts but it feels like its happened before but I can't remember". When I said the last bit Harry looked in deep thought probably trying to remember when I last complained of a pain in my tummy as I didn't get I'll often. "Do you feel like your going to be sick?" Dougie finally aside while yawning to which I shook my head the doubled over in pain as I was starting to feel dizzy as well. "Is it just a tummy ache?" Tom asked "no I feel dizzy as well" now Harry looked even more in thought. "Maybe you should just sleep it off". Then Harry had a look of realisation. "No mate we need to get Danny up now and get in the car". He was rather calm when he said this which only meant he was trying not to freak out. "Ok Dougie you go get dressed while I get Danny up and then we'll go to the car". Tom was just as calm but probably because he didn't know what was happening. "No there's no time for that we literally need to pick Danny up and get him in the car". As Harry said this the pain was getting worse and he could probably tell by the look on my face.

We finally got into the car, Tom and Harry having to drag Danny out of bed and into the car, while Dougie helped me walk/carried me to the car. "So where do we need to go" Tom asked the question that was on his, Danny's and Dougie's mind but he really did need to know as he was driving. "To the hospital". With that nothing more was said on the way with me in the front on Harry's knee so he could jump out, while the others parked, to get me seen to. When we arrived Harry opened the car door before Tom had even stopped at the entrance. Once inside Harry explained what was wrong with me but I couldn't hear what he was saying cause the pain was unbearable now and I was to dizzy to even see straight. After Harry put me on the bed for the doctor to treat me he was sent outside to wait and he last thing I heard was the doctor saying that I would be tired after being treated and would be asleep when Harry next saw me. In my sleep I managed to work out was wrong I had eaten something with gluten in but I didn't know what. "The doctor said it was something she ate but is doing tests to be specific and doing another test but he didn't say what for" well now I knew what was happening as I woke up. "Harry" that was all I needed to say for the attention in the room to turn to me. "Hey you feeling better now?" Danny asked a split second before Harry and Tom. He had obviously been filled in while I was asleep. "Yeah still feel a bit dizzy. How long have I been asleep?" I asked the room in general just wanting an answer. "Just over half an hour". Wow I thought it had been longer than that. Before anyone could speak again (or at all for Dougie) the Doctor came back in.

"Ahh I see your up Miss Judd. Now we have run some tests and it shows that it was the pizza that you said she had ate earlier which cause the reaction. However the other test we ran gave us some curious results". The doctor had addressed me first but then turned to Harry and Tom. "What do you mean curious results?" Tom asked the doctor. "Well Mr Fletcher when Mr Judd said that Miss Judd had been diagnosed at a young age with a gluten intolerance I thought I should double check and see if it had worsened thats what the other test was for". That didn't make sense as to why the results were curious, I obviously wasn't the only one thinking that everyone looked puzzled except for Dougie he looked guilty I wonder what for. "Well what did the results say doc" oh Harry should you really be calling a doctor doc. "Well it seems that Miss Judd was miss diagnosed and actually has an allergy to wheat, which could be taken as worse than a gluten allergy". Wow thanks I only wanted to know why the results were curious if they were good news. "Well is there anything you can do". That's a good question coming from Harry especially when he hasn't had hardly any sleep. "Actually" I giggled which caused the doctor and Danny to look at me funny I assume Dougie would have to if he wasn't so engrossed in his own mind. "Carry on please doctor" see Harry that's how your support to speak to doctors I think. "As I was saying we have actually just had a vaccine released that can cure if not severely reduce an allergy to gluten or wheat. I was wondering if you would think you parents would agree to the procedure?" I hope they say yes. "Yeah I think they would". Harry's and the doctors conversation drifted of as they left the room I presume to call mum and dad.

That's when I noticed that Dougie still looked guilty Danny and Tom must have noticed too "hey what's up with the looks Dougs?" I don't think Tom or Danny expected the answer that Dougie gave them. "It's all my fault that Charlie had to be bought here she probably wouldn't have eaten any pizza if I hadn't made Harry share. She could have just eaten chips. Now Harry's mum and dad are never going to trust us to look after her again on our own and Harry's gunna be gutted and not talk to me". Harry had walked in mid way through Dougie's ramble and decided now was the time to stop Dougie rambling on. "Dougs its not your fault I would have made her eat some anyway cause she couldn't just have chips. Mum and dad will trust again on the phone mum even said that it was a blessing in disguise and that Hoc might be cured now. So I am still gunna talk to you wether you like it or not". As he finished his statement he pulled Dougie into a tight hug. Aww they've already formed a bond. That's when the doctor cam back in with all the things he needed for my vaccination. "Ok I'm going to have ask you all to leave for a bit". No I couldn't do this on my own I had a fear of needles. "No please let them stay". I think the doctor thought I had been through enough to night so he hesitantly nodded. Harry was use to having to stay with me when I had to get jabs and grabbed the hand on the arm that wasn't getting the injection. "Ok you're going to have this injection today and then another one in 4 days time. Then next week you will have to come back for a test to see if it has worked". I think the other guys started to sense my distress and all tried to calm me down but what worked the most was Dougie making silly faces behind Danny who was clueless, Tom laughing showing his dimple and Harry's hand in mine for reassurance.

When we got out of the hospital, after making my appointments that will follow, we set of for the guys home. "Ok Choc your gunna have to stay with one of us at all times including when your asleep incase you have any side effects. It will have to be until you have the test to see if it has worked". Well I guess that makes sense. So when we got home I went to bed with Harry and we all planned to have a lay in in the morning considering it was now nearly 6 in the morning. Just as I was getting ready to go to sleep I realised that I couldn't cause I didn't have my planner or the thing that was wrapped in it. "Harry just gunna go get my 'stuff' from the other room". The only response I got was a grunt so of I ran to get my things. When I got back I put my blanket around me but didn't just want my other 'stuff' on the bedside table so chose to hug it instead forgetting that the guys could see it and ask questions that I didn't want to answer yet or at all.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

When I woke up it was because there was someone tapping me on the head constantly. "Hey, hey, hey wake up". I don't think they knew I was awake so I why not pretend to be asleep. "Charlotte Louise Marie Judd stop pretending to be asleep and get up or we're going to put you outside". Well I knew that was Harry but at the begging he sounded like mum or dad. As I got up and stretched I forgot I had been cuddling the photo frame and it would have smashed on the floor had Danny, the closest person to me, not caught it as it was falling. "Who's this picture of then?" I assumed that Danny hadn't looked at it when he said that and thought it was Harry's and was going to tease him that it was a girl. That was until he looked at and a look of confusion crossed his face and the others noticed. Before me or Harry could say anything Tom and Dougie were looking over Danny's shoulder at the photo that I held so dearly to my heart yet didn't want anyone else to see. Tom looked at me as I started to go in to a ball hugging Harry's side because I know what questions are going to be asked now. "Harry who is this in the photo. I mean I guess the girl is Charlie when she was younger and that's you next to her but who's the couple?" The photo that Tom was now holding was a picture that was taken when I was 3 and Harry was 10 it was my biological parents in the picture. It was taken when we went out for a family day and Harry had been been by my side all day and from what I have been told my real mum and dad had adopted him for the day.I had been told that it had originally been taken so that I could look at it when I was older and always know that Harry was there for me and was going to be my 'brother' for ever. I guess it still does that but it also reminds of my parents and how they were still looking out for me even now. "Ok guys I think it's time we told you the truth. Lets go downstairs and talk about this yeah?" It was a rhetorical question because as soon as ha had finished speaking he picked me up and took me downstairs.

"Ok so what do you mean you should tell us the truth because even I'm confused by this" I would have found it funny that Tom was confused if it wasn't in this situation. "Well you see me and Choc aren't really brother and sister my mum sort of adopted her".

"What do you mean your not related and she's adopted but you look so alike". Harry didn't really explain it completely no wonder Danny thinks we're not related. "No we are related but Chocs real parents are my aunt and uncle, my mums sister and her husband, that's why we look alike".

"So why did your mum adopt her and where are they now". The way Dougie said it I thought it sounded like he thought they had abandoned me. "Well heir up there" when Harry said that it was then I started crying and they all rushed to comfort me. I hadn't realised that Danny aunt there in the group hug until he said "what do you mean up there, like upstairs in Toms room or something". I couldn't help but smile a bit at how sill Danny was being until Harry had to explain what had happened to them. When he started I went upstairs because I didn't want to listen to it again the first time was enough. They had obviously finished the story as I could soon hear them coming upstairs to try and find me, but they wouldn't because I was hiding in Harry's wardrobe underneath loads of clothes. I was hiding here because I didn't want them to see me cry especially Harry as he thought that I was to little to remember them and properly is them but I wasn't. I heard someone come in the room and look around then leave but didn't close the door or look in the massive wardrobe. "Nope she's not in my room double check the spare room". I heard Harry's voice get fainter as he walked away from his room but that didn't explain the footsteps that I heard coming towards the wardrobe.

When the door opened someone climbed in with me and closed the door again I didn't know who it was because there was hardly any light until said person turned a torch on and removed the clothes from around me. "Hey why you hiding from us?" I had to sniffle before I could reply to Dougie's question. "I didn't want you all to see me cry and didn't want to here the story again".

"Let me guess everyone thinks that it will be less painful now it's been so long?" Before I could ask how he knew he answered me. "I know how you feel the guys think that I'm over my dad leaving my mum and sister, but I'm not. I'll let you in on a little secret sometime I have to go in my wardrobe and cry and it was the same when my grandma went. So if you ever need someone who understands what your going through you can always come and see me ok?" I nodded and gave him a hug just in time for him to pick me up and take me out of Harry's room to the living room. The others came down a few minutes after us. "Ok so we need a cheer charlie up day what do you want to do?" What Danny didn't know was that Dougie had already partly cheered me up. "I don't know what's here". I really didn't. "Well there's a fair that starts today and I know how much you live fair rides. Wanna got there?" Harry new me so well and by the smug look on his face he knew it too. "Yeah let's go there as long as one of you goes on all the rides with me". To be honest I knew they wouldn't mind considering they were still like five year olds.

When we got to the fair me and Harry both ran to the Waltzers, as they were our favourite ride and always had been. When we got there we realised that we needed tokens or a wristband to get on rides. "Looking of these guys" mummy tom came up holding two wristband the others already had there's on. "Ok you lot can get in but only up to 4 people in each compartment" the fair worker said. "Ok so who's going with who?" Well by the way that Harry had soon stepped to my side when Tom said that. It reminded me of when I'm in class and we have to go into partners and you look at your best friend and just go to each other. "Ok so we should do 2 and 3 so either us 3 and you 2 or..." I stopped listening and let the guys decide. I only realised when Harry put me in the cart thing that Dougie was with us and Tom and Danny had gone together. "Oh hey Dougie". He didn't reply which I took as nerves when Harry said Dougie hasn't been on the ride before. The whole way through the ride I was laughing manically because of Dougie's face and being pushed back by so much force that when I threw my head back I couldn't bring it back up. "OMG that was so much fun, that ride will never get old".

"Your right it is amazing". Well I knew Harry would agree with me. "Hey guys enjoy the ride, wasn't Dougie with you?" When Danny said this I spun in a circle sure that Dougie had hog of with us but couldn't see him anywhere. "Ok we best split up and find him" as Harry a the tallest I got on his shoulders to see if I could see Dougie when I was higher up. I can't. "Maybe he went behind the waltzers in confusion because he was so dizzy". So of we went to look for Dougie and found him. "Hey Dougs you alright mate you look a bit pale?" Danny was observant today. "Yeah just got a bit too dizzy and you know ..." Dougie trailed off and that's when I looked behind him to see what I assumed was Dougie's breakfast. Nice. "Ok now Dougie's done that let's go somewhere else" as Danny said the word that he made weird hand gestures to the puddle. "Yeah I don't think I'm gunna go on anything for a bit". T be fair I think it's a good idea that Dougie doesn't go on anything for a while.

"Oh look at that one it goes upside down and everything". The ride they are looking at is called the amazing confusion. To be honest it's confusing me why they want to go on it, I already feel sick by looking at it. "Yeah it does look fun, wanna go on it charlie" Tom is the one asking me as the others are to busy looking at the ride. "I'm alright just watching Tom plus I can hold your stuff so it doesn't fall out of your pockets". When I finished speaking Dougie came over to me with Harry's and Danny stuff and gave me Harry's. Half the stuff Harry had been carrying was mine anyway. "Dougie are you not going on with them?" I asked when tom was walking away having given me and Dougie his stuff. "No I still feel a bit queasy so thought I'd sit this one out" he does still look a bit pale. "Ok do you wanna go sit on the bench over there?" Dougie modded so we walked over there and are sitting down. Me and Dougie hadn't really had a one on one conversation since the auditions. "Dougie I've been meaning to ask you for awhile would you teach me how to play bass a bit please?" Looking up to see Dougie's face he looked shocked at my question. "I guess, if you want to learn".

"So who do you think is gunna look the worst when they come off?" I asked after give minutes as the guys were getting on the ride all sat together. "I think Tom probably he already looks a bit nervous". Looking over at Tom I could see what Dougie meant as Tom was being strapped in he was gripping on to the rail. "Yeah I think your right it won't be Harry I know that much he's always liked rides like this".

"S what do you want to go on after this the carousel" I'm guessing Dougie only said that cause I'm a girl and he thinks I'm scared to go on any of the big rides. "Nope I want to go on either the pirate ship, because I love pirates, or Miami wave. I hate the carousel".

"I love pirates too let's go on that one next" I didn't know that Dougie liked pirates but that's gunna make the ride even more fun.

After about another 10 minutes the guys were of the ride and sitting down where me and Dougie were sat before. "Wow I'm soooo dizzy I can see 2 of everything. It's making it all look 3d" only Danny could say that so I had to shake my head at him. Tom we. To do the same but stopped when he remembered he was dizzy. "Well while you lot were getting dizzy me and Charlie decided we are going on the pirate ship next so hurry up and I dizzy yourselves". Wow Dougie really wanted to go in the pirate ship. "Argh of to the ship we go mateys" I had to speak like a pirate and I think Dougie has the same idea. "Aye aye captain to the ship" this was going to be a fun ride. The person controlling the ship looked worried for m I've and Dougie's mental health when we got on and started to have a conversation in pirate talk. All the whil ignoring the others complaining about still being dizzy. "Ahoy matey we're on the seven seas" that's when the conversation got cut off as the ride started and I was giggling to myself. "Captain I see land ahoy, anchors down and all that" Dougie said to, well he didn't really say it to anyone more like shouted it to everyone. "Well that was fun"

"Speak for yourself Danny I'm still dizzy" me and Dougie were right Tom was worst off. "So what we going on now and don't say that massive thing what's it called the volcano or something cause there no way I'm going on that" Dougie was exclaiming while we started to walk towards a unknown destination, well ride. It was unknown because Harry was leasing us and I couldn't see over everyone, that was also why I couldn't see the volcano ride Dougie was talking about. "How about we go on that ride" Harry was saying to us as I walked into him still looking for the mystery ride. I still don't know what the ride is bit all the guys are saying that I am going on it even if Tom was a bit hesitant. "Harry will you please tell me or at least show me what I'm going on" but Harry didn't and had made me walk in between all of them so I couldn't see. "Ok can you just put her up to the measuring tape please" the ride person asked Harry. "Ok she's good to go of you go" and with that I was sat in a seat I between Harry and Tom. Before I could even go to get p I was strapped in. I then got to look at what I was about to go on which caused me to turn to Harry. "I'm going to punch you when I get of this Harry or at least kick you". I was facing a ride which looked like it as from Alton towers I could just see the sign from where I was sitting it was called the odyssey.

When we got off the ride I went to punch Harry but missed and hit Danny as I was seeing double and aimed for the wrong one. "Opps sorry Danny" I shook my head a bit and my dizziness faded. "Aren't you happy I got you on it now" Harry had t get all smug knowing I had enjoyed it really. "I guess it was alright so what are we going on now?" I was genuinely curious as I still couldn't see many rides except for this one that looked really tall. "Well I know what we are not going on that volcano thing right?" Danny and Tom nodded to Dougie hi me and Harry didn't. "I don't even know what it is show me it please Harry seen as you want to go on it don't you?" Harry just picked me up and put me on his ack and pointed to the ride I had just seen that actually looked quite fun to me. "Oh can I go on it or am I to short?" While Danny, Dougie and Tom all looked shocked that I thought it looked fun Harry with me still on his bak went towards the stand with heights on for the rides. It said that I had to be at least 1.3m which was my exact height I didn't actually get to see the name of the ride but me and Harry walked of to go get in it. When we got there they got me to get measured before we could go on. Then we were being led through and strapped in. The ride started and you kept getting that funny belly feeling that yo get on the pirate ship and when you go over hills fast in a car. When we got off e rest of the guys ran over to us. "Are you alright you didn't get hurt did you?"

"Did Harry scream like a girl". Tom and Danny asked me a the same time you an guess who said who. While Harry and I assured Tom that I was fine and Danny that neither of us were screaming, Dougie was staring at the sign behind me. "Did you know that your suppose to be 12 to go in that ride" he finally asked when we were walking away. Which made me really excited because it meant that I looked 12 when I was just turning 11 but it could also mean that the person checking heights couldn't be bothered to check ages again. "Well ok then lets not worry about tha and go get something to eat" now Harry mentioned it I did feel really hungry. "Oh yeah let's go, can we eat please Tom, Danny" I didn't feel like I needed to ask Dougie since he was looking a Tom and Danny the same way I was. "Ok we can go eat then go home and watch some movies or something alright?" Mummy Tom was taking charge again and everyone was agreeing. "Ok everyone back in the car and we'll drive some where" so we started to walk towards the car. "Oh I know a great place we can go me and Dougie went there the other day". So now we are driving around in Tom's car with Danny sat up front giving directions to the unknown restaurant. "Hey Doug what's the food like at this place" Harry asked interrupting Dougie from thinking about something. "I don't know I'm trying to remember going there" well that's helpful.

"Ok Danny now where do we go" Tom asked frustrated as he doesn't know where we are. "Warm I think you go left no right yeah go right" Danny doesn't sound so sure about where we are going. "Danny you do know where we are right" Harry was sounding worried now. "Erm its up here isn't it Doug?" Danny said while looking at Dougie with a pleasing look. "I don't know dan I can't remember going where you said" that's when Danny's face dropped. "Others well Tom, Harry I think we're lost" oh god we're lost in the middle of nowhere. "What made you think it was outside of London anyway Danny?" I hadn't noticed until Tom mentioned it but we weren't in London anymore. "I don't know but do we still have that map in the boot I think we might need it". Me and Dougie waited in the car while the others got out to try and figure out where we are. We didn't have to wait Longford Harry and Tom to get in the car threatening to drive of without Danny. "Why have you locked Danny out the car mummy Tom?" After I said mummy Tom I knew I hadn't said it out loud so everyone looked at me even Danny stopped trying to get in. Tom just shook his head probably was going to ask me about it later though. "Because he just remembered that the place he was thinking of he went to with his sister not Dougie and is in Bolton".

"Oh ok that makes sense then".

"Danny how did you confuse me with you sister you ba..." I didn't get to here what Dougie called Danny as both Harry and Tom turned around and covered my ears then hit Dougie over the head. Which made Danny fall to the floor laughing. "Ok Danny get in so we can go home it's getting to late and we have to be up early tomorrow" Danny did as Tom instructed and we headed back towards the house while I fell asleep my head resting on Dougie's shoulder.

"Choc c'mon get up we're here and we got McDonald's on the way" all Harry really had to say was McDonald's and I would have woken up. "Oh what did you get me?" I said with my puppy dog eyes hoping he got me my favourite and a mcflurry. "I got you your favourite and we stopped at a shop and got you more licorice ice cream". Omg that's better than a mcflurry. Before I knew it we were sat in front of the tv watching back to the future while eating and when I finished I curled up in between Harry and Tom and before I knew it I was asleep dreaming of my the day my precious picture was taken.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I woke up in a car and I don't know why. "Harry where are you?" If I had opened my eyes I would have seen that I was sat next to him but I was still to tired. I wouldn't have woke up at all had the car not gone over a bump. "I'm right here Choc. Go back to sleep and I'll wake you when we get where we are going". With that I snuggled back up to Harry and went to sleep. Although I'm not completely asleep but in that in between place where you can control what you think and stuff. So that got me thinking about where we were going and what time it was and why that hadn't woken me up. By the time I had gone through all scenarios in my head I was being carried into a big building that looked very formal. "Harry where are we?" I asked Harry who I thought was carrying me to find myself in the arms of some man that I didn't know or didn't recognise as I was asleep. "We're at the studio cause we need to meet our manager at half seven and its seven now so go back to sleep". I was going to protest and ask who it was carrying me and why they were carrying me put the stranger put me down. I realised I was on a comfy settee when Harry put my blanket on me and I went back to sleep.

When I woke up I couldn't see the guys but I could see a man that looked familiar. "Hello Charlotte I see your awake" he sounded formal. "Hello, who are you ?" A look of realisation crossed his face. "Oh we've met before I'm..." Before he could finish I shouted out " fletch aren't you". I was really proud of myself for remembering his name when he nodded. "So fletch where are they?" I like fletch he was laid back but looked like he took his job seriously. "Oh there in the booth playing their instruments you can go in if you want their not recording". As fletch finished I ran into the room planning to run over to Harry but ended up on the floor. "Why am I on the floor?" I asked who ,I don't know because, I can't see anything except from the ceiling until Tom helped me up I assumed it was him as he was closest. "You sorta ran into me" someone said but It wasn't one of the guys but I had heard the voice before. I looked up to see who it was thinking it might be the stranger who was carrying me earlier and " aaaaaah omg it's you. Your here. Why are you here? Ahhhh".

"I told you guys she would go mental the only reason she didn't earlier was she was to tired" Harry said to everyone. The person standing I front of me was none other than Charlie Simpson from the busted. "It's Charlie f-f-from busted"

"Hey don't forget about us" as they said that James and Matt came out from behind Charlie. At that point I thought I was going to faint but didn't instead I walked straight past busted and up to Harry who was facing away from me and laughing. Which was good because as I got near him I kicked him in the bit behind the knee. "Owwwww what was that for"

"One I didn't get you for taking me on that roller coaster and two you didn't mention that you knew busted, well except Charlie I knew he went to your school, and that we were going to see them!" Everyone started laughing at Harry including fletch who had walked in at some point but I soon stopped the rest of the McFly guys laughing. "Don't know why your laughing you did both those things too".

When busted had stopped laughing at McFly they started playing again. "Dougie can you teach me now please?" I asked when I saw him sitting with a bass. "Oh yeah sure. Come over here and I'll show you some stuff" as I was walking towards Dougie I could feel someone walking besides me so I looked up to see Matt stood there. "I could help teach you as we'll if you want".

"Oh yes please Matt" when I said that he walked of to gets a bass I presume. "Hey you want to learn one of our songs?" Dougie asked. "Oh yeah then afterwards can you all play me one" I asked the rest of them as well as Dougie. "Yeah sure if you want". Matt walked back in the room with a bass and sat down next to Dougie. "So what we teaching her Dougs?" In reply Dougie just held up his hand to Matt which is confusing. "Ok then" Matt said while starting to play. Dougie told me to sit in front of him and moved my. Hands to play the unknown song.

"Ok I think that's enough teaching for now" Matt said when he realised that I wasn't really getting how to play it. It was probably because I was to young well that's what I think. "So are you gunna play it to me now and you know tell me the name instead of just you know" I said while gesturing to my hand which was held up like Dougie's was previously. "Oh yeah it's called 5 colours in her hair and this is how it goes". With that they started playing and singing and I could all ready tell that this song was going to be a hit. "Oh look at the time we really need to go" Fletch said and I thought he was talking to McFly but it was busted who stood up to follow him. "We'll see you guys another time yeah. It was nice meeting you LJ" James told me so getting up a ran towards all of busted to give them a hug while Charlie and Matt both said "yeah see you crazy Lou". They are calling me Lou as it got confusing with everyone saying Charlie and both of us turning around. But James had started calling me LJ short for littlest Judd after they had all told Busted the story about answering the phone and stuff. "We best be going soon to" Tom declared to us all getting only groans in reply.

When we got in the car they started talking about writing and stuff then Tom looked at me and said "did you know I was in Busted"

"Omg what why didn't anyone tell me"

"To be honest mate it was only 24 hours then you were on your own till you met me" this led to a story about Tom and Danny meeting. "I still can't believe you took a guitar to a V audition and the dancing you did was the funniest thing I had ever see".

"Danny will you show me what dance you did I'm pretty sure that if you don't Tom will give me an example". I asked with a cheeky smile at the end. "No I won't it's to embarrassing and ill make sure Tom doesn't give you an example". That's when Dougie leaned over and whispered in my ear "don't worry fletch gave us a copy of the audition we can watch it later".

"Ok Danny it doesn't matter" now you'd think Danny would be suspicious as to why I suddenly gave up, but then again it is Danny. Tom winked at me in the mirror so I know he knew that Dougie had old me about the tape. "So what we gunna do when we get back then?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something Harry". To be honest Harry always came up with things to do when we were bored. "We could play cricket" well I mean its not always things I like to do but he always comes up with something. "Or you lot can play while I watch" well it was better than nothing. "I'll watch with you I don't like sports"

"Aww Dougie I was gunna say that now I have to play" poor Tom I guess Danny and Harry are the sporty ones in the band. "I guess we can play with 3 people somehow I mean its better than nothing aye Harry?" I knew Harry was able to play cricket with only him and 2 other people he had shown me many times with Tank and dad. "Oh trust me he can he just to make me play just so that he could" that was another reason.

As we got back Harry and Danny jumped out the car to get the equipment to take to the park where it was a bigger playing area and there was other things me and Dougie could do. "Ok of we go to the park again" it's a good thing I like he park. "Oh yeah Doug one of your skateboards is still in here do you want it?"

"Yeah please Danny. Wanna see some tricks I can do?"

"Yeah that seems fun especially better than cricket. No offence Harry" so of me and Dougie went to somewhere he could skat but wasn't that far away from where the others were playing cricket. "Dougie" I asked after a while of watching both him and the others. "Yesssss" is he mocking me I think he is. "Can you teach me how to skateboard please?" Giving him the puppy dog eyes and pot as well. "Yeah sure" he seemed happy that I was showing an interest in one of his hobbies. After falling of the board a few times I was finally getting the hang of it. Well now I can sorta do it I can stop looking at my feet to make sure I don't fall of. While looking up I saw I was heading in the direction of the guys "hey look at me I'm doing it I'm doing it" I said more to myself then anyone else. I had obviously said it loud enough for Harry to hear me. I know this because just as he was about to bowl to Tom he looked over at me but still let go of the ball. Before anyone knew what was happening I had fallen off of the skateboard and was laying on the floor laughing.

"Omg Dougie what happened why is she on the floor?" Well at least Harry was being brotherly now but he shouldn't be accusing Dougie it was more his fault that I fell off. "I don't k ow she was doing fine I stopped to look at something next thing I know she's on the floor". Aww poor Dougie he sounds so worried he could barely speak. "You don't think I broke her do you I mean she's gone a bit mental and won't stop laughing". Oh right I was still laughing but it was so funny. "It's not your fault Dougie its Harry's" I manage to gasp out between giggles and then burst in to more at the look on Harry's face when I accused him. "But I didn't do anything. I wasn't even near you I was over there with Tom and..." Harry burst into laughter when he turned to point to Tom and Danny the source of my laughter. Dougie looking confused as hell looked over and joined us in our giggles. "We should probably go see if they're alright, but what exactly happened?" Harry asked aiming the last part at me. "Well when you looked over at me Tom turned to look at me as well but you had already let go of the ball". They were laughing again guessing what was coming. "Wait I'm not finished so Tom got hit on the head, thank god you were only using a tennis ball. It obviously surprised him as he fell over on to the post things. Then Danny ran towards him and was leaning over him while the ball came back down from the sky and hit him too. That's why they're in a dog pile on the post things" wow that was a lot to say. "Well that explains why you fell of the board and were laughing".

"Oh yay I didn't break you". Wow Dougie really is weird. "Ok then, are you guys alright"

"Ugh what do you think Harry there's a Danny on top of me" aww poor Tom. "Speak for yourself it's quite comfy up here" Harry and Dougie both got a glint in their eyes and that's it of they run to jump on top of Danny. "Eurgh you could have let me out first now I'm a squished bug". To be honest Tom wasn't as squished as he could have been considering Danny and mainly fallen of of him. I guess I should help him. After many tugs on Tom's arms I finally got him free.

"Thank you Charlie at least someone cares about me".

"Aww well I couldn't leave you Tom otherwise we'd have to walk back and carry everything". I was only joking I actually was worried Tom was going to be squished to death by them. "Yeah what were you saying about caring mate she's only thinking of herself like usual" now I know Harry's joking but he doesn't know I know that so let's have a little fun. "Do you really think that Harry that I'm that selfish?" I added a stutter to make my act believable and event got a year or two. Putting my head down I met Tom's gaze and winked so he knew to play along and not like hit Harry or anything. "Harry look what you've down to your own sister how dare you c'mon Charlie let's go" with that Tom picked me up pretending to soothe me and started walking towards the car. "C'mon Choc you know I didn't mean it we always say stuff like that together" I just hiccuped and buried my head into Tom's neck. "Oh man look what you've done if she tells your mum your gunna get it" wow only Danny would think that I would run to mum. I couldn't keep the act up Harry hit Danny over the head probably for giving me the idea knowing I wouldn't think of telling mum on my own. "Hey are you laughing LJ?" Dougie said using Matts nickname for me which he had been using since we had been at the park. "Yep it was funny watching Harry gets wounded up and the looks on yours and Danny's faces were priceless". It was then I realised that Tom had started laughing with me and Dougie.

We finally got ready to leave when Harry had stopped chasing me around the park to get his revenge which was tickling me to death. Which also led to Tom remembering the dog pile on him and chasing Dougie around trying to tickle him, while hitting Danny on the head when he passed him. Well you couldn't blame him he wasn't helping and was laughing at Tim everything he missed Dougie. Eventually me and Harry caught Dougie and gave him to Tom. "Hey I thought you were on my side and how come Danny and Harry aren't getting attacked. They were on the dog pile as well?"

"That's because it wasn't Danny's fault he fell on me and Harry was already punished when Charlie tricked him".

"Ok I surrender I won't ever do it again but please let me go it hurts so much". Aww poor Dougie he had been tortured for about 10 minutes now. "I'm getting hurry and tired can we go now please?" Now I would have though I would have said that but no it was Danny acting like a 5 year old.

So we eventually got home after stopping at McDonald's and KFC because Danny decide he didn't want McDonald's anymore after we had ordered so we ended up getting both. The left other food dint go to wast though Danny and Dougie used it in a food fight in the car park, after Tom had scolded them for starting it on the car. So as I was drifting of to sleep u could here Tom telling them that they had to clean the while of the car even though they were protesting. I could understand why as they hadn't really made that much if a mess. However I knew they would somehow make it fun knowing those two.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Two days passed and nothing really happened. Except for Danny and Dougie some how made the car dirtier than it was with only water soap and a Hoover. I still have no idea how they did that but they were happy with the outcome. Especially when Tom banned them from cleaning the car ever again, I think it was for the best. So today the guys had to go back into the studio for something but I'm staying behind so I can do the school work which I need to do and I would on.y get in the way of whatever they were doing. I say get in the way I mean one of them would use me as an excuse to not do work. So here I am payed on the floor exhausted. The reason I'm exhausted is that I got fed up of doing maths homework so ran around the house dancing to the music channel on full volume. Halfway through my run through the house I stopped in all the rooms jumping on all jumpable things stopping to look at all the animals. I mainly stopped to look at Dougie's lizards urging them to talk to me or something. That's when I knew I needed to get back to work so I turned the tv down and sat down to do some work.

That was an hour and a half ago now I'm sat here staring at a wall. Ding dong. Wonder who that is cant be the guys even if they had forgot their keys they wouldn't have rung the bell. To be honest they would probably try to climb in a window or something or just yell at me. Dng ding din ding ding dong. I best go open the door before whoever this is breaks the doorbell or try's to break the door down. "Who is it?" Well it doesn't hurt to ask. Trying to open the door a little to get a look it was pushed open. "Have no fear we are here" ok why are all my brothers friends crazy. Standing at the door is James Bourne and Matt Willis. That's not the crazy part they are stood there in home made superhero costumes. They even had there underwear on top of their trousers. "Ok then and why exactly are you here?" I honestly want to know. "You do know the guys are at the studio place right".

"Oh we know they're the ones that sent us here to keep an eye on you, right Matty".

"That's right James well half of them sent us anyway". Without either of them telling me I knew it was had Harry and Tom who had sent them. "So you decided to come dressed as superheroes?"

"Yep we are here to rescue you from boredom" I can already tell I'm not gonna get much work done. Not that I was really doing it anyway. "So what have you been doing since they have been gone?" Well I'm not going to tell James how I ran around the house. "Oh you know this and that homework the normal things I do" well it wasn't a total lie it is what I usually do when I'm home alone, which isn't as often as I'd like.

"We're home. I don't think they're here" I heard Danny say as the guys walked in the house at around 4ish. "How would you know you didn't give them a chance to answer" the reason none of us had answered was because we were hiding upstairs. It wasn't my idea to hide it was James who suggested it and Matt agreed because as he up it 'Tom was going to try an kill us'. It didn't seem that way to be honest. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN HERE!" Ok so maybe Tom might try and kill us. The reason we were hiding in the music room was because I had decided I wanted to try proper cookies as I hadn't had not gluten free cookies yet. So we were making cookies, Matt and James still in there superhero costumes, and lets just say I now know why mum doesn't really like people helping her bake especially me. From are hiding spots we could here the guys trying to calm Tom down while still being amazed at how we made the mess. "Just calm down we will clean the kitchen once we find them. Omg how did it get on the ceiling?" Danny must have been alone in the kitchen as we could here 3 lots of footsteps coming up the stairs shortly joined by another. It had taken us a while to figure out where to hide from Tom especially while I was still telling them we could just clean the kitchen but when they were starting to agree we heard the car outside. So we quickly ran into the room well when I say we I mean me and James. Matt had panicked and fled the room, I'm assuming he hid in Toms room as we heard movement upstairs.

"Where the hell could they be I mean we have searched everywhere" that was Dougie trying to get out of searching so far they had only looked in the bathroom and Dougie and Danny's rooms. I knew as soon as they came into the music room they would find James as he was just sat under a shelf trying to hide himself with guitars and it really wasn't working. As I was thinking this the door opened and I heard the footsteps get louder. "They've got to be... James how did you think you'd be hidden there" I think for a second they had forgot what he had done and just couldn't help but laugh at him. "Ok where are the others so you can clean the kitchen" well done Tom that's gonna make him want to ell you find me and Matt. I nearly voiced my opinion but soon bit my lip to stop myself. "I'm not telling you'll have to find them yourself" and that was the point that there was a noise from upstairs and running feet. Now I know that James or Matt will eventually tell them where I am as that's what always happens in hide and seek when people get bored of it. So when I was sure that everyone had gone upstairs I snuck out from the cupboard behind Harry's drum set. Now where to hide well some where they had already looked and wouldn't expect me to be hmmm. I know Dougie's room. I can't believe I'm going to go and hide in his room but its the last place they'll expect me to be. "Hahahah we found you Matt" well thanks for the update James. "Why are you wearing superhero costumes and Matt why were you hanging of the side of Tom's balcony?" Wow what a weird hiding place. "Enough about that Danny we need to find my sister and this may take awhile so tell us where she is guys" wow Harry is such a cheater.

Hearing them come down the stairs and go in the music room I knew someone had ratted me out good thing I moved. "Ok so where did you say she is"

"She should be in the cupboard behind Harry's drum kit, Tom" I heard a faint sigh after the door had been opened. "Well she's not there now so we should split up and look". I have no idea how they are going to split up so I should probably start getting myself really hidden. The only place that looks okay to hide in is the wardrobe. so I am now hiding in the wardrobe hearing people walk past the door every now and then. I'm getting kinda bored I guess I could hide under the bed instead. Pushing go knows what out of the way I managed to get under just as the door opened and Harry walked in. "I know your in here Choc so come out come out where ever you are". He was opening the wardrobe that god I moved but he's starting to get down in the floor. Oh god he's going to find me. I may as well run for it. "Quick grab her she's getting away". Running past the guys before they could even register what was happening was fun. I am so glad I actually like sports especially running. To the garden it will be easier to run there now the guys are catching up on me. "Give up now and we will go easy on you".

"No chance Danny you will never catch me" seen as Danny was the most sporty I think he's going to be my competition more than the others.

We were all sat around the tv, the kitchen forgotten about after them chasing me turned in to a game of tag. I think the only reason it turned into tag was because they guys got fed up of just chasing me around and started trying to get each other. So I just sat down on the stairs watching them. "Ok we really should clean the kitchen" well I thought everyone had forgot about the kitchen obviously not mummy Tom. "Or we could let Matt, James and Charlie clean it while we watch tv". Oh thank you Danny your so nice. "That sounds like a good idea c'mon you guys get up and clean up" I hate being the youngest sometimes. Just as I got to the kitchen door I heard a slight tap on the door "you guys start I'm just gunna get the door I don't think the others heard it".

"Fine but you will come back right" nodding I walked to the door and opened it slightly not knowing who it would be. Hmm maybe I will get out of cleaning the kitchen. "Hi Charlie what are you doing here?"

"Well Matt text me telling me to meet him and James here so could you let me in?"

"Oh I'll let you in but only if you help James and Matt like I'm suppose to be doing" I thinking making my eyes big may have persuaded him to nod. "Ok c'mon in but don't let the guys see you" I have a plan. When I get Charlie into the kitchen and make sure he starts cleaning I'll start doing mu homework at the table. "Ok so if you start cleaning I'm going to done homework".

The kitchen was nearly done when Danny walked in to get something out the fridge "oh hi Charlie, great cleaning guys" and walked straight back out again without noticing I wasn't cleaning. Wow I see what Harry means when he says that Danny is the stupid one. Then Dougie walked in and stopped upon seeing Charlie mopping at the ceiling then looking at me. "Guys come in here will ya" he cal led without breaking eye contact with me. "What do ya want Dougs has Charlie made more of a mess or something" oh Harry how you have so little faith in me. "Oh when did you get here charlie and why are you cleaning..." He trailed of looking at me. "Did Danny not tell you I was here" that got Harry's attention off of me. "Oh yeah guys Charlie's here and he's cleaning" smooth Danny. Shaking his head Tom turned to me "why is Charlie cleaning instead of you?"

"Well you said that a Charlie should help Matt and James but you didn't specify which one so when Charlie turned up I wouldn't let him in until he said he would help them then. I caught up on my homework which I couldn't do earlier because of these doofuses." Wow that was a mouthful. "Wow that was actually quite a smart idea LJ".

"Thank you I'm very proud of it. So what are we doing now?" I don't even know what time it is.

"Well we are going to see my family tomorrow so we should watch then go sleep because its like half seven already" wow that late already and I wonder why we are visiting Tom's family tomorrow.

After going out to eat after being bribed by the busted boys as they didn't want us to ruin their hard work. It didn't take long for them to persuade us as soon as they said they would pay we were in the car arguing in where to go eventually we decided on going to nandos. It wasn't until we were sat down and eating that we realised that Matt and James were still dressed as superheroes, which got us some funny looks but I think it stopped there fans from coming over and attacking us. So now here we are sat on the settee sorting things out for tomorrow I didn't really need to be down here but I didn't want to go to bed. "Ok so we are going there because mum thinks that Charlie should at least have some normal company and food and stuff as well as Carrie wanting to meet her because they were only born less than a week apart and stuff". That's when I knew I was drifting of to sleep as Tom was fading in and out and someone as begging to pick me up. I assume they were taking me to bed so I guess snuggling up to them and getting comfy wouldn't be to bad.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I'm surprisingly the first one awake not even Tom is downstairs. I could wake the guys up or I could spend this time wisely and have some me time. Me time it is. Lets see what's on telly at this time in the morning... What time is it? Looking around the room I finally notice a clock which reads half seven in the morning. Wow that's a personal record I don't even get up this early for school. Ooh SMart! then Dick and Dom in da bungalow yay my favourite show.

I was halfway through Dick and Dom Dougie and Harry came in. "Ooh Dick and Dom I love this show" didn't surprise me that Dougie did. Turning back to the tv Harry and Dougie started singing the creamy muck muck song at the top of their voices. "Woah what the bells going on down here" I'm guessing they were singing loud enough to wake Tom up on the top floor. Well that or Tom really didn't care what he looked like. It's probably both. "How is Danny not awake I don't know" hmmm I have no idea. "Well this is what happens when we wake up before you" Harry always did do weird stupid things when he was the first awake. Usually he got me to help me doing these things but they were always fun. "I guess I best get Danny up then so we can start getting ready. We're support to be there at 11". I have no idea how Tom is going to wake Danny up and I don't think I wanna know by the screech that just came from Danny's room.

"C'mon I'll make you some breakfast what do you want?"

"Well Harry I will have a fry up with extra pancakes"

"Erm I meant Choc you can get your own" Dougie didn't look to pleased aww poor Dougie. "Can I have coco pops please bestest big brother" I think being on Harry's good side today will be a good idea but I don't know why. "We don't have any coco pops only cornflakes and rice crispies". Woops forgot Danny snuck them into the trolley when we went shopping. "Hey wait I saw some a minute ago" it doesn't surprise me Dougie had seen them throughout mine and Harry's conversation, he had been going through all the cupboards. Probably looking for a fry up or pancakes. "Oh maybe we do have them. Hey Tom when did we get coco pops?" I guess Tom had just walked into the kitchen. My guess was proven correct when Danny was pushed into the chair opposite me. "I don't know we haven't been getting them because they make Danny..." He trailed of turning to look at the sleeping form otherwise known as Danny probably figuring out that he had snuck them in somehow. "Anyway everyone get a move on we need to leave in an hour and a bit" seeing the boys were going to have trouble waking Danny in an hour I guess I can help. Moving closer to Danny I whispered something into his ear which made him jump up and run up stairs. "How I mean how did you do that?" The guys were looking at me stunned. "That's for me to know and you to not" with that I finished my coco pops and got up to get ready.

Finished getting ready I walked down the stairs seeing Tom and Harry in the living room. Tom looked ready he's just putting his shoes on while Harry. Well Harry was doing something to his hair what, I don't know but he looks a bit well like a shark. I'm glad to see Harry not dressed smart just in jeans and a shirt which he wears on a regular basis. This is because mum always told me if Harry is dressed smart then I have to dress smart as well. So today I was alright in my jeans, old Beatles shirt and lucky converse. "Just waiting on the divas like usual" Tom included Harry in that by nudging his thumb in his direction. "I saw that Tom and I am not a diva those two on the other hand yes" I can understand what Harry and Tom mean. There standing in front of me was Danny with his straight hair which probably took him along time to straighten based on the curliness of it this morning. Then there was Dougie who had nothing about him that looked like it would take him a long time. I'm gunna just say he was the one that was in the shower for ages as that's the only explanation.

Tom is finally pulling up to a nice house. I say finally the only reason it took longer than it should have was because I was excited to meet Carrie. I could finally speak to a girl I had been around the guys and guys in general for too long and that's weird coming form me who never acts like a girl. Katherine would love it. The guys were getting out the car and I'm suddenly feeling shy and nervous about meeting these people. Getting out the car I join the guys outside the door waiting, stood behind Harry. The door opens and Tom what I can see its a woman who has opened it who I'm guessing is Tom's mum. "Hello boys lovely to see you again and this must be Charlotte" she said to us trying to look round Harry at me. "Yeah she's usually hyper when she meets new people I don't know what's up with her" Harry explained when I didn't budge from behind him. She bent down to my level "hi I'm Debbie would you like to come have some cookies with Carrie in the kitchen" I looked down to see her holding her hand out for me which I took and she walked me through the house to a spacious kitchen. In the kitchen was Tom's dad and sister. Debbie sat me in the seat next to carrie and got me a drink of milk for the cookies just like Carrie had. "Hi I'm Carrie you must be Charlie Tom told me about you on the phone"

"Yeah I am hi" and with that me and Carrie got talking about what we like to do and stuff. I found out that we were both into disney also a interest we shared with Tom and she liked to sing and perform as well.

After sitting with Carrie for a while I noticed that the guys were no where to be seen. Debbie must have seen me look around for them as she said "they're in the garden if you want to join them?" Looking over at Carrie to see her nodding we got up and made our way outside to see the guys. Getting outside we saw the guys chasing each other around the garden and playing with fallen leaves as it was autumn. "And they're support to be our elder brothers" Carrie whispered to me seeing Tom and Harry start to wrestle on the floor over who got to the other end of the garden first. "Maybe we could get them to race with us on their backs to get a piggy back ride?" I suggested to Carrie who nodded eagerly. "Harry why don't you and Tom race with us on your backs to see who's the strongest and fastest" before I had even finished he and Tom were running towards us. "That's a good idea climb on" I got on Harry's back and Carrie did the same to Tom and they started running while we had to cling on to their T-shirt's so we didn't fall backwards which was a failed attempt for me. As when Harry turned around to go back again I saw Dougie and Danny running towards us that caused me to laugh and fall off Harry. "Hey are you alright Choc why are you laughing again" I had obviously been the first one to look up from the ground out of me and Harry and Tom and Carrie had only just turned around as I fell. I pointed to behind every one so they turned around just as Dougie and Danny reached us. "Hey what you doing?" Harry asked once he stopped chuckling. "Well we felt left out so I jumped on Danny's back and he started running towards you lot and now we are here." Dougie said in a matter of fact tone which just made me burst out laughing even more.

When I finally calmed down mr and mrs fletcher had come outside to see what all the commotion was about. When we went to go inside I jumped on Danny's back. "Hey what you doing up there?"

"Well it was your fault I fell of Harry so you can give me a piggy back ride into the house". It's the only way I can think to get him back. "But Dougie started it he was the one that jumped on my back!" Wow Danny sounded like a five year old. "Yeah but you could have shaken him off but you ran instead"

"Well you should at least get him back as well" looking at Carrie I knew she would help me when she winked at me. "Oh don't worry I'm already thinking of something". To be honest I don't know how to get back at Dougie yet but it will be when he least expects it. Ducking quickly so Danny didn't hit my head on the door frame. "Wow thanks for nearly beheading me Danny" I thought he would have at least warned me but noooooo. "Your welcome" and now I know why the guys always end up hitting him for his stupid comments. "Okay c'mon Choc down you get" ok then Harry don't care that one of your best friends near decapitated me. As I got down of Danny's back he started to loose his balance so Harry's trying to help me not fall but dips rare ally just cushioning my fall. Before I knew it everyone but Carrie was on the floor in a domino like formation.

Just as we are starting to get up Debbie came out to get us. "Oh your already coming in, I was coming to tell you that I'd done you all some sandwiches". Following Debbie into the kitchen I could see 6 plates with all with sandwiches on the ones cut into 4 triangles were for me and Carrie and the ones cut into 2 were for the boys. "Ooooh cheese and ham my favourite" I swear everything Danny sees is his favourite. "So what do you want to do after we've eaten" what Tom doesn't know is that after I've aten I plan on getting Dougie back. "I'm not really bothered Tom" looking around at everyone I think we all agreed with Harry. "Well we could watch a movie" I zoned out while Tom was listing the movies he recently got trying to come up with a plan to get Dougie. "Or there's that new pirate movie" oh maybe I can scare Dougie during the movie. "Yeah let's watch that but have the lights down so its like the cinema". As the guys went to get drinks and popcorn me and Carrie went to get some pillows and blankets so we would be comfier. "Ok so what's the plan?" Carrie asked me as we got into her room. "Well I'm pretty sure this movie has some sort off scary parts in it and when the come up we will go behind him and surprise him". Carrie looked like she was thinking before she was running across the landing towards a cupboard. "We could use this" she exclaimed its was then I looked down to see she was holding the arm of a skeleton. "Where did you get this?"

"Oh it's left over from last years Halloween". It was great and would surely scare Dougie. "It's great now we need to get down stairs and hide this before the guys can see it.

When we got downstairs we had just enough time to get ready and sit down before the guys came in hand ing us a drink each and a bowl of popcorn to share. When the guys finally sorted out who was sitting where it was me and Carrie on one sofa Tom and Harry in the other leaving Dougie and Danny on the floor infront of Carrie. As I was watching the film I nearly forgot about the plan as I was getting into watching it as I love pirates. It's only now at Carrie just nudged me I realised it would be a perfect time to scare Dougie. "3...2...1" I counted down and me and Carrie got down and put the skeleton arm on Dougie shoulder. What we didn't expect was for both Dougie and Danny to scream like little girls, and hide under the blanket that me and Carrie had dropped when we got up. Suddenly the lights got turned on and before I knew it Debbie was in front of me and Carrie. "Are you girls okay I heard you scream did the movie scare you I told Tom it might be to scary". As Debbie continued to ask us questions I couldn't help but burst out laughing as of to the side of her I can see the blanket shaking. When Debbie realised it wasn't us that screamed and didn't see Danny or Dougie walked away shaking her head muttering something about Tom and handling. "Dougie, Danny you can come out now" instead of coming fully out of the covers they popped their heads out. "Why would you do that?"

"Well it was payback for making me fall off of Harry's back earlier". I said with a shrug of my shoulders. Both Danny and Dougie looked at each other before getting up and tickling me and Carrie for getting them. While all this was happening Harry and Tom just continued to sit on the sofa watching us. "Hello big brothers are you not going to help us?" I asked

Between laughing which made them get up and come over to us only to help Dougie and Danny tickle us.

When we all eventually calmed down it was time for dinner. After we finished dinner we had to go as the guys had to meet fletch tomorrow. "Thank you for having us over and putting up with the monsters" Harry said while giving Debbie a hug. "Oh no Charlie was no trouble you shouldn't call her a monster" Debbie obviously didn't here the plural. "Oh no mum I don't think Harry was talkin about her but those two over there" Tom explained while pointing at Danny and Dougie wrestling to see who got to siting the front. "Well anyway it was lovely to meet you Charlie I hope to see you again soon" with that Debbie went back inside leaving me and Carrie to say good bye after she had finished hugging her brother. "It was nice meeting you and I'd really like to be good friends hope I see you soon" she hugged me and I got in the back of the car I between Dougie and Danny as Harry had climbed in the front while they were wrestling. As we drove away from the house we could see Carrie waving to us until we were out of sight. "Tom I really like your family they're so nice and friendly" in reply to me Tom just smiled showing me his dimple and carried on driving home where we went straight to bed.


End file.
